Never Like This
by XXFairyGodmotherXX
Summary: Ever logical Hermione is in massively illogical trouble. Making a list of pros and cons wont make anything any easier. To many variables means multiple outcomes. But can she survive the unknown and chaos? Can she take on someone else's destiny and win? slow burn Hermione/Tom Jr time travel fic. Rated M for potentially violent and sensitive situations and smut. AU after 5th
1. A Field

**AN: Hello all! This is my first attempt at a Fan fiction. This is a Hermione/ Tom Jr (Voldemort) story. It is rated M for the obvious reason of future situations and smut! Also I do not own a single recognizable thing in the story, they all belong to JKR and am making no money off this story! Also, the story image I did not make, I tried to find the original creator to give credit but with no luck. Please if you're so inclined, leave a review (constructive criticism welcome). Thank you!**

The stars that hung in the new moon sky provided the only light for miles upon a lone English country side field. This field was nothing special. This field never held a historical battle, no events of note to anyone, it wasn't even used to grow anything. No, this field was just that a field but just the same, the stars shown down, illuminating the ground.

If anyone had been around in this ordinary field, they would have heard nothing. Not the gentle hum of an electrical current nearby, no sounds of cars in the distance, not even the small chirp of a single cricket. Nothing dared to disturb the deafening silence that surrounded this field.

But no one was there. No one was there to feel the sudden change in the air, the abrupt energy ripple that bubbled across the field. No one was there to witness the figure that now stood in this nothing special field.

This figure was shrouded from head to toe, in a black cloak that was slightly lighter than the night surrounding them. The movement of the cloak only visible due to the sparse light the stars provided. The figure walked briskly in an outwardly random direction. No point of reference visible even if someone was there to witness it, nothing being seen in every direction. Their walk was filled with unknown purpose.

If someone had been in the nothing special field, maybe things would be different. Maybe someone would have questioned these events, how someone who appeared from nothing, disappeared just as quick back into nothing. And maybe, just maybe the events that would result from this seemingly unimportant series of happenings wouldn't have happened and everything would remain the same.

But, no one was around.


	2. A Meeting

**A\N: Hey guys! This is chapter one of my new story! Again I do not own anything recognizable. Also want to thank all the people who added me to their favourites/ alerts as well as sent me a PM or Review. I hope I don't disappoint with where I envision this story going! Also if you want to listen to the song that gave me the idea for the story it's called "Thick Skin" by Leona Lewis!**

Severus Snape was not a foolish man. He knew the invitation extended to this meeting was only done out of necessity. Dumbledore was a smart wizard, one of the smartest in recent history, but Snape was still alive after all these years of playing spy that had to count for something.

Snape had apparated to the closest point of the meeting possible. Severus stood in the middle of the grassy field for a second before getting his barring and taking off in a quick walk in a direction only known to him. To anyone seeing him it would appear that he was walking towards nothing.

It took several minutes until Severus came to the barrier of the protection wards that undoubtedly surrounded the location of the meeting he was to attend. To anyone not invited it would have caused them to pass through the entire area instantaneously and out the other side into more field, seeing none of what was in the middle of the wards. To Severus, who was invited, when he passed through, he saw a small canvas tent.

On the small chance that someone bypassed the wards, the small tent in itself was unassuming. Barley big enough to fit one person semi comfortably. It wasn't until you passed through the tent doors that you realize the true size of a wizarding tent.

The inside of this tent was a kin to a medieval battle tent. It held no bed nor camping supplies. This tent held a table with 4 chairs. 3 of them already occupied. Books and rolls of parchment laid on the table. Some open between the table's occupants and some waiting to be used. Severus spoke no words and neither did the others. He walked silently to the last chair and took his seat.

Dumbledore sat at the other end of the table, opposite of Severus. He peered at him over his half-moon glasses, his usual twinkle replaced with a sad dullness in his blue eyes. He cleared his throat softly before he began to speak, "I'm glad you all could make it here tonight"

The other two occupants shifted in their chairs to nod towards Dumbledore in acknowledgment. Severus recognized them of course. To his right sat his fellow teacher, Minerva McGonagall. She sat very still, even while stiffly turning towards Dumbledore as he spoke. Her greying black hair styled in her usual tight severe bun. She wore her trademark green robes and square shaped glasses. To his left sat a Ministry unspeakable from the Order named Saul Croaker. Severus didn't know the man well, just enough to put a name to a face. His round face, looks like it should have been in a jolly smile but instead a shallow frown had taken up residence on his face since his partner, Broderick Bode, had his "accident". Of course Severus knew that it was actually an Imperius curse that went terribly wrong when he was forced to attempt to steal the Potter prophecy almost 1 year ago.

Dumbledore gave them all a nod in return and continued to speak, "What we are about to discuss does not leave this meeting."

After receiving an understanding nod from each member he went on, "earlier this summer I have discovered the key to destroying Voldemort." He made no indication toward the involuntary shudders that the name caused.

Dumbledore looked down pensively, "this does not mean the war is even close to being won, the method used to both prolong and preserve his life is archaic and extremely dark magic. Merely touching its vessel lead to this," Dumbledore rose his hands and the difference was noticeable. One looking to be his normal hand, the other being shrivelled and black, the flesh looking near death. Severus, having brewed the potion just a few days ago that slowed the poison coursing through his blood, wasn't shocked by the appearance of the hand.

Dumbledore gave the other two time to settle again before continuing, "Even I don't know enough about the magic and thus cannot act upon this information. I personally have been working on a plan to gain the needed knowledge, but we are here to discuss plan B."

Severus' eyes bore into Dumbledore's blue ones. Dumbledore had a tendency to manipulate everyone around him. A fact that had aided keeping Severus alive until now. He knew that whatever this plan B was, it was Dumbledore's true plan. If plan A, that was already apparently in motion, was his end game he would not be having this secret meeting. No, plan B was his true plan and plan A was the face of it.

"Saul has aided in the logistics of this plan, should it work it very well could not only aid us in winning this war but ensuring the war never would have started." Dumbledore ended his speech and surveyed the room.

Severus hid his skepticism under his usual mask of indifference. Minerva, being the more emotional of the quad, brought her hand quickly to her mouth as if trying to physically stop her fast paced thoughts from spilling out of her gaping mouth. Saul, having co-mastered this plan did not looked shocked. Instead he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Having an unspeakable uncomfortable made Severus internally cautious, Severus paid very close attention to the next words coming out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"If one could go back, stop the source of the mayhem before it took place, the war will have never happened. No war means all that perished during will still be alive. The world as we know it would be changed." Dumbledore drifted off.

This time Severus spoke up, "You don't know that it would be changed for the better, stopping one evil may make way for a greater, unknown evil. There is a reason it's the number one magic rule, you do not mess with time." He spoke clearly with purpose. He knew where Dumbledore was going with this and it was not a good plan.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Severus I know but if there is a chance that it may turn out for the better and we have the means to do so, should we not try?

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose before responding, "in theory yes, but so many things could go wrong that it doesn't make it worth the chance. Even a tiny thing that is changed could unravel the fabric of time and reality. Simply trying could cause the end of the world, not just as we know it, but actually end it"

Dumbledore waved his good hand in an act of dismissing his argument. "Severus, How can things be much worse?"

Severus stayed quiet. It was clear that Dumbledore had made up his mind. This meeting was not a conversation on whether or not to do it. It was a planning session on how to go through with it. Realizing this, Severus turned his attention from Dumbledore to Croaker, "so since this is your plan, how do you suggest we go about doing it?"

Croaker shifted again in his seat, Severus was starting to believe the man didn't know how to sit still. Croaker cleared his throat, "After the battle in the Department of Mysteries, the hall of time turners was destroyed. Every active time turner smashed save for one. The one Minerva held onto for Miss Granger since her third year." The occupants looked towards Minerva as she nodded stiffly, indicating she indeed still have the aforementioned time turner. Croaker continued, "Them being smashed, made the individual units defective. However the components, more specifically the enchanted sand that ran through the hourglass, still technically hold some power. My department collected the sand and after some research it was found that a higher concentration of sand lead to further travel. So essentially more sand the further back it can send you. The amount in the previous time turners was mathematically calculated to only allow for a few hours at a time but a larger amount means further travel. Theoretically, one could use the sand to send someone back to before the war and stop it at its roots."

Severus felt the wheels of his thought process turning at warp speed. The idea was certainly an interesting one. He knew of the fight at the Ministry and what the consequences of that battle were. It never occurred to Severus that individual pieces of an enchanted item could still be useful when not whole and linked together. He let himself cautiously think of the process in which to do this. Severus was nothing if not methodical.

"So if I am understanding this correctly, who would we be sending back? And just how far back would we be sending them?" Severus inquired.

Minerva chose this time to interject, "now hold on one griffin picking minute! I cannot believe this is actually being discussed. It as if you don't remember the Triwizard Tournament! How can we offer someone up as bait? You talk of trying to preserve life but this is anything but! With no guarantee of not only their survival but the entire world's survival how can this really be a viable plan?"

Dumbledore answered the shrieking witch, "Minerva if the person is successful like we plan for them to be, every one lives. No one dies as a result of the war. It's not to say no one will die but it will be of different if not mostly natural causes"

Minerva probed back, "but what about the person who goes?

Severus saw where this was going and interrupted, "you don't intend for the so called hero to return do you? You plan for them to stay where they land and over see that the plan continues to be what you deem a success"

Dumbledore looked down towards his clasped hands. That told Severus all he needed to know. Knowing Dumbledore's secrets aided him in his role as spy, his motto 'for the greater good' still rang true in dictating his actions. Severus let out a tiny grunt, letting Dumbledore know he disagreed with his plan.

Dumbledore sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "Yes Severus that is indeed my plan. All of which would be divulged to the witch or wizard that volunteers to take on this role. "

All four sat in contemplative silence. Each member of this meeting reflecting. Minerva worried about the poor soul that was to volunteer for the mission, if they would grasp the consequences of this choice fully. Croaker mulled on how he would get the sand, knowing he had to do it soon, as Dumbledore wanted to execute the plan during the next order meeting. Severus studied the other member's and sighed, however much they questioned and shouted in moral outrage, they all still operated under the assumption that the plan was going to be carried out. No one even considering saying no outright. Dumbledore had already began sorting the necessary pieces still needed.

Severus was the one to break the silence, "so who do we send?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to Severus. It was almost as if they forgot about that part of the plan. Dumbledore looked contemplative, "I assumed I would bring it up at the next order meeting and let someone volunteer."

Severus, as the every droning voice of reason, "and if no one volunteers?"

The dullness did not leave Dumbledore's eyes, this worried Severus immensely. Dumbledore did not answer, instead he continued with his plan, "I have drafted a notebook on Voldemort's life, all incidents of note and a timeline of his life known to me. Upon acceptance of this mission he or she would be given this to study in hopes of aiding them in knowing the best moment to go to and complete the task at hand." And at that he waved his wand over the scrolls and they neatly collected into a ringed notebook, complete with an unassuming cover.

Severus knew this meeting was at an end. He got up and nodded toward the table, "if you had already decided I'm not sure as to why you chose to have this meeting. I assume it's because you needed a part from each of us. Minerva to give you the time turner, Croaker for the sand, but I am unsure as to why you needed me."

Dumbledore looked up to make eye contact with the now standing, sullen man, "you're right this meeting was held to converse with all people necessary to carry out this plan, save for the actual traveller. Your part Severus, comes next week. I need you to keep watch when you are with Voldemort, take notice of any, if any changes that begin to manifest. As the subject is changed so does our future until it is unrecognizable. At which point you wouldn't know to or would it be necessary to, report back. However in the case that plan B fails and nothing changes, we may need to fully implement plan A."

Severus understood his role. It was no different than what he had been doing for the last 17 years. He was to spy on the other side and report back. With another nod of understanding Severus walked out of the tent. His walk back to the boarder of the protective wards was just as quick as his walk to them before. This time however felt longer, it felt more akin to a walk towards impending doom rather than a walk home.

Once he passed through the ward, Severus didn't even check if anyone was around. He disapparated on the spot. He landed home and took a breath, reliving the events of tonight. He then made a B-line to his personal stash of Firewhiskey. He drowned two glasses in quick succession. The burn of the alcohol not registering at all. He sat in the chair in his study and processed the meeting. He downed his third glass and let out an exasperated growl of frustration.

Severus was a spy in the most dangerous wizarding war of recorded history, and even he did not envy the unfortunate soul that took on this mission.


	3. A Dread

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter but it felt like a good place to stop in order to keep an air of mystery at this point in the story! I like to think I update semi quick so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next update! As always I own nothing that is recognizable. Please like/review/ favourite! It is truly my motivation.

Severus walked through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. The drab grey interior surrounded him as he walked from the front door directly to the kitchen where tonight's meeting would take place. He passed several members of the order on his way but he was in even less of a socializing mood than normal. He was in no mental state to fake pleasantries or even offer a nod of recognition. He spent the last week pacing his study in contemplation. He knew what the nature of the meeting would be and yet he had no idea what to expect. This sort of uncertainty did not sit well with the ever prepared spy.

As Severus pushed through the swinging door he took in his surroundings. Mrs. Weasley was busying herself cooking, something the witch did to take her mind off the possible events of the upcoming evening. Mr. Weasley and Lupin sat at the kitchen table already speaking in hush but not secret tones. As of right now it seemed to be of the on goings of the ministry. Severus could hear the other members that he made no notice of as he came in, on the other side of the door still.

Mrs. Weasley notice Severus standing near the doorway, "Hello Severus, will you be joining us for supper after the meeting?"

Severus swallowed the sarcastic quip that came to mind and shook his head, "No Molly I will be leaving once the meeting has adjourned, I have plans this evening." He didn't mention that his plans were to sit in his dark study and drink himself to sleep on fire whiskey.

She nodded and turned back to the group of pots on the go. She was humming a nameless tune as she cooked and for a second, Severus envied her. She was in the middle of the same war as he, albeit in a vastly different role, but she still managed to be able to hum. She still managed a genuine smile in a time of true evil.

Severus shook his head to stop this train of thought, thoughts like that would get him killed. Just then he heard thunderous steps come towards the kitchen. At once several of the children came barrelling in. The youngest Weasley male heading the pack, they only Weasley girl, Granger and Potter followed. Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged each one, spending a few extra seconds embracing Potter.

Severus heard the Weasley boy ask when supper would be. Internally Severus scoffed, anytime he saw the boy he was either eating or blundering his magic. Mrs. Weasley announced that supper would take place after the meeting that was to start momentarily. She shooed the underage teens upstairs and told them that she would call them when the meeting was over. They argued feebly about attending the meeting but Mrs. Weasley was firm. The children were heard walking back up the stairs and a bedroom door closed. Satisfied they were gone she waved her wand over the simmering pots and placed a stasis charm upon them just as Dumbledore walked into the kitchen. The straggling Order filed in after him and silently took their seats. Now the meeting could begin.


	4. A Golden Light

**A\N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! I'm hoping to stay on this uploading schedule and uploading frequently! I do not own anything recognizable and would appreciate some reviews! I'd love to know if the story is going in a good direction or not! Thank you!**

The kitchen at 12 Grimmauld place was full, yet no noise was made. At the table sat 11 wizards and witches. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, again opposite Severus. To Dumbledore's right was Saul Croaker. He looked exhausted, even by his earlier disposition. Minerva sat to his left. It wasn't very often she attended Order meetings but this one was rather important. Beside Minerva sat Tonks, the side glances Minerva sent towards the energetic witch said Minerva wishes she had chosen another seat. Opposite Tonks sat Lupin. He made every attempt not to look at the witch across from him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat with him. Mundungus and Kingsley took up the other two spots on the left side of the table. Mad Eye Moody sat beside Mr. Weasley, finishing of the right side of the table. Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand. He warded the space having learned of the extendable ears from the ingenious Weasley twins. Now the meeting could begin.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I have called this meeting to discuss a possible plan in not only ending the war but potentially stopping it form beginning in the first place."

Severus didn't know what Dumbledore was expecting from starting out with a vague statement like that. At once all parties in attendance burst out in unrecognizable murmurs. It took a few minutes of silence from Dumbledore to silence everyone else from the outburst. Once they noticed he would not continue until they quieted, they looked to him.

Dumbledore went on, "we recently required a device capable of travelling back in time" He was then cut off by Mundungus, "we already have those, well we did didn't we? After that scuffle at the ministry they're all gone."

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses, "Yes, but this device is capable of moving decades in the past as opposed to mere hours" he received astonished looks from all members aside those who were at the planning meeting previously. At their silence he elaborated, "In this journal, I have collected an extensive and highly detailed account of Voldemort's life," he ignored the shudders as he showed the journal off.

He put the journal down and was handed a sack by Croaker, "in this satchel contains the ingredients needed to create said device. We are here to discuss who of us will use it to travel back and stop this war once and for all by not letting it start." This time the room was deathly quiet. He placed the sack on top of the journal and folded his hands on front of him.

Severus started to survey the room again. He knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out as they had children in the present, they couldn't leave them. Mundungus was the biggest coward and useless with a wand, he was definitely out. Severus his self was the spy and in charge of noting the differences, if any, in the present so he couldn't very well go to the past. Dumbledore was already in Voldemort's past and that would be catastrophic should he cross paths with himself. Minerva had classes and would be missed should she not turn up at the school. That left Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. Severus cut Moody, Kingsley and Tonks from that list as they had ministry jobs and would again be missed. This left Lupin. Severus looked in his direction to see that Lupin was looking down, having realized this himself.

Lupin cleared his throat and began to speak, "I'll do it." Gasps echoed from the room. The loudest coming from opposite him. He looked to Dumbledore, "Everyone else would be missed should they not show up to their designated job or post. I don't work for any one or entity right now, if I turned up missing no one would bat an eye. They would assume my illness took over and I was just gone. I am the easiest to go missing."

Dumbledore stood quiet for a moment. Tonks looked at him in outrage, "You can't be serious! How can you think that? Surely there is another way. A way in which we wouldn't have to sacrifice someone like this."

Dumbledore turned to Tonks, "we all knew, signing up for this Order that sacrifices were to be made."

Tonks rebuffed right back, "Yes, death or capture, but this? Being sent back decades to where you'd have nothing after your mission was complete? If you were able to complete it! Even young, He who must not be named was at the least formidable. You are wanting to send one of us back with virtually no plan just an end game."

Lupin interjected, "Tonks, this is my choice. If I can do some real good why not give it a shot. I've been on my own before, I'm rather good at it" and he gave a sad smile in her direction. He briefly reflected on the 12 years after Sirius was incarcerated before looking back up to Dumbledore. He gave a nod, indicating that he still agreed to go, making his mind up.

Tonks looked helplessly between Lupin and Dumbledore. When she saw that neither would budge, she pushed back from the table and stormed off into the living room. The audible pop of her apparating acting as the unofficial signal that the meeting was over.

Dumbledore stood and took Remus to the side, making a time to discuss the intricacies of what he would need to do to prepare. Severus took this as his que to leave and stood up. He passed Molly again as she walked back to the pots and checked on them. Declaring them done she called for the children to come down. Those who were staying for supper stayed seated.

Severus pushed through the swinging kitchen door and passed the hoard of children as they trampled into the kitchen. Moody, Kingsley and Mundungus followed Severus to the living room where they each nodded to each other and apparated out of the space. Severus cast one last glance back and then popped out himself.

The remaining members helped set up for dinner. Everyone buzzing about, lost in their own minds using muscle memory to complete their tasks, lost in thought about the meeting or wondering about what took place in the underage wizard's case. The children cast glances of uncertainty and wondered about what happened to make the older wizards act in such a way.

Severus got home and sat in his study chair, mulling over the day's events. He briefly thought of going back to talk with Dumbledore about the mission again, maybe changing his mind. If he had maybe he could have prevented a certain bushy haired girl with too much curiosity from grabbing the journal that lay to the side of the kitchen table. And maybe she wouldn't have grabbed that journal at the same time as grabbing the sack that lay across it at an unfortunate angle.

For just as Severus took his first sip of fire whiskey for the night, 8 wizards simultaneously shrieked in horror as this bushy haired witch burst into a golden light and then dissolved into nothingness before their very eyes.


	5. A Puzzle

**AN: Chapter 4 is now here! As per usual nothing recognizable is owned by me. Please leave a review!**

Hermione landed with a soft yet sudden thud, landing on her backside. The golden light that had enveloped her in the kitchen, slowly dissipated to a fine golden mist, leaving her blinking several times to regain her focus. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees with her head hung down between them for several minutes, trying to catch her breath from the squeezing feeling that she felt as the light that had previously surrounded her, had suffocated her within its casing. Once Hermione could take a few deep, calming breaths and her vision cleared of the spots, she slowly rose to her feet.

She took in her surroundings once she was standing and was very confused at what she saw. She had gathered right away that she was no longer in the kitchen where she had been cleaning in preparation for supper. She hand landed outside, on a seemingly random grassy hill. She turned around and saw a large lake. If she hadn't been analyzing the situation so logically in an attempt to determine where she was, she would have remarked how pretty it looked in the twilight as the stars glittered off its dark surface. What she did note was that somehow, it looked incomplete, as if something from this scene was missing to make the sight before her finished.

She looked further past the lake and gasped. In the near distance stood the silhouette of a large castle. Several lights shining within the castle made it seem as it was alive and glowing with warmth. Hermione silently brought both her hands to her mouth in quiet astonishment. She had thought those thoughts before. It was the first time she had seen Hogwarts shining above her as she rode towards it on the boats that ferried first years from the train.

Hermione, for the first time that she remembered, didn't know what to do. The amount and speed of thoughts that ran through her mind made it impossible to think coherently. She spun wildly around, looking for anything that could possibly help make sense of the sights before her. As she desperately looked around for something she noticed the journal and satchel that she had been attempting to clean up. They lay a few yards from where she herself had landed. She jogged on her still slightly shaky legs towards them and picked them up.

She turned the journal over in her hands looking over the hard covered binding before tucking it securely under her arm so she could use both hands to open the satchel first. Upon first glance Hermione saw a very familiar sight. Hermione took the gold chain that held the time turner from her third year out of the satchel. She turned it over in her hands, feeling the cool metal against her skin once again. She had given it back at the end of third year, opting to continue on in her school with a normal course load. She reminisced briefly before looking into the satchel again. Its weight indicating there was something else inside. She opened the mouth of the bag wider and she saw a vial of sand. At first she thought this strange. Why would the Order care about a vial of sand?

She brought the vial up to her eyelevel and twirled is slightly. A slight golden glint caught her eye. This was not the first time this glint had caught her eye. Her eyes had caught the same golden flecks many times when the time turner hung around her neck. This was a vial of pure, concentrated time turner sand.

Her mind processed what she found but couldn't make any sense of it. What could this mean? What could this _do_? As she rotated the vial in her hand she noticed a small, hairline seam. As she inspected the vial more closely she noticed sparse sand particles had leaked into the bag. She carefully put the vial and time turner back into the satchel and directed her attention to the journal.

She opened the cover and instantly recognized Dumbledore's neat writing. Hermione's eyes grew large as she read the simple title 'Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lord Voldemort Time line.' She quickly leafed through the book and recognized many of the entries as events that happened while she was at Hogwarts or second hand from Harry. And suddenly everything came together for Hermione, the clues fitting together in her mind like puzzle pieces. This is why the Order needed time travel elements. She looked around her surroundings again, this time with new understanding. The scene looked incomplete because, in her time, the Whomping Willow stood tall beside the lake.

All the air in Hermione's still recovering lungs blew out at once as she swiped her hand over her face landing on her forehead. The unstable magic elements of the pure time turner sand had imprinted on the subject matter of the book. When Hermione moved the journal and satchel in the kitchen some of the loose sand from the crack in vial must have fallen through the weave of the fabric of the satchel. With a human being connecting the circuit, she was transported to the point of time and location predetermined by the sands purpose.

Hermione sucked in, air burning her lungs. She searched her back pocket, finding the small beaded bag that she had taken to carrying on her person at all-time due to the impending war. Never knowing when suddenly she would be on the run, she had been carrying everything she may need in the small bag. She opened the bag and dug around it to find her wand. Once in her grasp, she wordlessly waved it. A red fog streamed from the tip and slowly took form. A small gasp burst from her lips as she took in the date. The fog had formed into bright red letters. Hermione was now standing outside Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but not in 1996 like she should be.

The red letters that hung in midair seemed to scream at her, September 5 1942.


	6. A Walk

**A\N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long break in uploads but work life got a little hectic! But I'm back with a brand new chapter! I would like to say a huge thank you to the people who took the time to review, they are seriously my inspiration to continue! As always nothing recognizable is mine! Please take some time to review, I really appreciate any and all respectable feedback.**

Hermione stared at the glowing red spell in mid-air. It was one thing to theorize, that she had indeed time traveled back to 1942. It was an entirely different thing to be faced with it as a reality. Something so fantastical, even by wizarding standards, that her mind couldn't entirely wrap around her circumstance. Thoughts flew in and out of her mind at a speed that made it difficult to focus. She had to take a calming breath and sort them into a to do list. Having a list, some sort of order, helped Hermione.

She took another deep breath and lot it out slowly. First she had to get to the castle. She knew Dumbledore was at Hogwarts during this time. The first page of the journal was a letter to himself that he wrote. Hermione figured it had been the Orders plan to send someone back and this would be the best way to get the help that person would have needed. A sub note to the first item on her list was to devise a way that she would get in to the castle without arising suspicion. She wasn't a Muggle, so the wards should let her in no problem, but should she be seen in her modern clothes in a time in which no other person would recognize her, could prove very troublesome.

Next on her do list, after actually gaining entrance to the castle was to find Dumbledore. Again form the journal and general knowledge, she knew Dumbledore was the transfiguration teacher during this time so if she just looked for him where she would look for McGonagall in her time, she would have a high chance in finding him.

Here is where the list got a little harder to make. From her scan of the journal and its contents she knew Dumbledore intended, who ever took this mission, to take on the young dark lord. Just the thought made her feel queasy. She wasn't even in the Order! How could she even contemplate taking on a mission that someone much more qualified, not to mention older, should have been doing. Before her mind could start racing again she took a breath, steadying herself. First things first she had to get to the castle.

She opened her beaded bag and accio'ed a robe from within. She imagined that even a plain wizarding robe would help her blend in, at least until she could find Dumbledore. She put the journal and satchel into the bag then walked towards the large gleaming castle. She had done this walk before, she had landed not far from where the thestrals usually dropped the older students who didn't take the boats to the castle.

As she walked, she attempted to come up with her back story. She argued to herself about her name for some time. Going back and forth about the merits to being a half blood or muggleborn in this time. If she decided to take on this mission, half-blood seemed the logical choice, she would never pass for pure blood as they all kept precise birth, death and marriage records. However she wasn't totally convinced she wanted to take on this mission. It was clearly an Order level mission and she wasn't the intended recipient. If she just told Dumbledore what happened maybe she could fly under the radar and work towards getting home.

She sighed, home brought up a whole other set of thoughts and problems. Her just being here could have messed up the time line. However, a small part of her brain, the part that wanted her to take the mission on, figured maybe she was meant to come back to this time and do her part in the war. She had always been smart and helped Harry and the light side any way she could, but this was a chance to really do something. Not study or be the side kick. This was an opportunity for her to help hundreds of people in her time.

She couldn't help but feel a little selfish at the thought. She shouldn't be thinking of how the mission would be benefitting her. She felt dirty considering doing it for any type of personal glory. But her over active brain countered, does the glory take away from the actual good of the deed? Would her wanting to be the one that stood up and actively do something change the fact that the act had been done?

She wrestled with her moral and philosophical side for some time. Before she knew it she could see the large wooden doors to the front of the school. Usually the sight of these doors was welcome, bringing a smile to her face. But at this moment they caused Hermione to chew nervously on her bottom lip. She gave a tentative push on the large door, expecting it to be locked. To her amazement, the door gave way and creaked open. Her eyes went wide in terror as she imagined that the sound would alert to her intrusion.

When no one came to investigate the sound she pushed the door slightly and slipped in, closing it behind her as gently as she could. She took in her surroundings and found that they looked just as she remembered it. It was almost jarring to see the familiar sight in a not familiar context. Hermione chose not to dwell on these thoughts for now. She could hear noise coming from behind two more large wooden doors, the Great Hall, and figured that dinner was being served. If she hurried she could make her way to the transfiguration classroom and wait there, in hopes the Dumbledore would visit after dinner.

Being friends with Harry Potter had their perks, one of which was learning how to go unnoticed when necessary. Hermione looked down and headed straight for her destination. She did not look around nor savour the walk. With luck that she had never had before, she managed to make it to the classroom with out running into a single soul, living or dead.

She brought her hard to the doorknob and hesitated just before turning. The Dumbledore of this time did not know her like he did in her time. If she was sitting in his classroom it would cause him unnecessary panic, these were not peaceful times she came to. She sighed and pushed the door open anyways, it's not like she could wait outside the classroom. Whatever had caused her luck surely would not last that long.

As it turns out, she did not have to wait long. As she looked up the row of desks towards the front of the classroom and upon the teacher's desk, she saw Dumbledore sitting, casually marking papers.


	7. A Breath

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the long time in between uploads, work gets hectic come Christmas time! I hope you guys like! As always please review if you like it! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far!**

Hermione stilled in the doorway. The classroom was all too familiar but unrecognizable simultaneously. As her eyes panned up the classroom, she saw the familiar desks stationed in neat rows facing the front of the classroom. Her eyes rested on the teacher's platform and where, in her time, Professor McGonagall would stand, sat Professor Dumbledore. This professor Dumbledore was much younger than the one she knew in her time but it was unmistakably him. Her breath caught in her throat and found herself unable to move forward.

Dumbledore raised his head at the noise her arrival made. At first he thought her to be a regular student but upon closer inspection, he did not recognize this girl at all. He laid his quill down and sat back, briefly tenting his fingers in front of his chest in contemplation before waving his hand, motioning her inside the classroom. The movement seemed to have jogged her out of whatever thought she was having as she moved inside the classroom, closing the large door behind her.

Hermione walked briskly up the rows of desks towards Dumbledore, stopping right in front of his desk. The two made contact but neither spoke a word. Hermione, too overwhelmed to form a coherent thought and Dumbledore to busy analyzing the girl before him. Dumbledore cleared his throat, which prompted Hermione to attempt to open her mouth.

When no words formed, Dumbledore spoke first, "Can I help you miss?" the double meaning of his question clear. He was both asking if she needed help and her name.

Hermione drew out a breath and finally began to talk, "Professor Dumbledore, I've traveled a long way and I need your help." As soon as she said the words she mentally face palmed herself. She couldn't believe she sounded so cliché. She might as well be in one of those muggle sci-fi telly programs her father watches. Her answer did seem to however, have caught Dumbledore's attention.

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses, his classic scrutinizing look appeared in his normally twinkling blue eyes. Hermione had never really been on the receiving end of this look before. It made her feel uncomfortable so she began to shift side to side.

After what felt like minutes, he spoke, "Forgive me miss but do I know you? You seem to know me but I cannot recall you and recalling is one thing this old man is rather good at."

Hermione gave a sad smile and this seemed to temporarily throw Dumbledore off, "Yes sir I know you and you will know me but not for some time." Hermione took another breath, she decided he had to know the basics or he would not help her. After all there was a letter from Dumbledore to him, younger Dumbledore knowing some couldn't be the worst thing in the world, right?

Hermione went on, "My name is Hermione Granger I am 16 years old and I attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1998."

Hermione found herself more aware of her breathing during this conversation than ever before. She felt each breath as ragged jets of air both coming in and going out. Dumbledore stayed quiet, so she pressed on, "Sir I know what you must be thinking. I'm not mad or any danger to you or the school. I came here with a purpose and I can prove it to you." Dumbledore followed her hand as she grabbed the small beaded bag from under her cloak and summoned the journal. She opened it to the first page that contained the note from her times Dumbledore. Before she gave it to him she stressed, "This journal contains a lot of information about the future to aid me while I'm here. This first page is a note to you from your future self, the one I know. I must beg that anything we talk about stays between us. Wizards who metal with time attract a fate much worse than they're own personal death, especially where this topic is concerned. "

With that, Hermione handed Dumbledore the journal, open to his letter. His eyes hungrily raked the pages. She could see that he read the letter a few times, but never flipped the page further into the journal. Once finished to his satisfaction he closed the journal and handed it back to her.

She must has looked at confused as she felt because Dumbledore smiled at her, "Miss Granger, I believe you and you are right. Time meddling is dangerous, I will do my best to aid you with whatever information you deem need to know." Hermione smiled in return. Although it was a new feeling, having someone to help her made her feel better.

Hermione began talking out her plan with Dumbledore, "As you know I am on a mission and it is imperative that I be a student at this school for my mission. I need your help in making it as believable as possible Sir."

Dumbledore once again tented his fingers in thought. Hermione watched him for several minutes before he spoke again, "in the case of back stories, simpler is always better. Less to remember less to muck up. Hogwarts does not tend to get new students so it would cause talk from the get go. We are in a war state however and it would not be unheard of a child, after having lost their family, going to a distant relative."

Hermione nodded, "I do agree with you sir but I have seen firsthand how being a survivor of a dark wizard causes problematic situations. Even more so, without getting too much into my purpose here, anything that links me to a dark wizard puts huge target on my back" She sank back down in thought.

Dumbledore looked surprised when she mentioned her first hand experience with dark wizard survivors but made no mention of it out loud. Hermione pondered her story simple yet plausible, something that she could use to her advantage but not something that sets her apart too much. It was then the idea struck her. It was genius in its simplicity that she was a bit surprised she didn't put the pieces together herself.

Hermione flipped through the journal to the second page, right behind the letter to Dumbledore and smiled, "I just recreate his scenario" she said quietly to herself. She snapped her head back up to Dumbledore, "I'm an orphan." He raised one eyebrow, urging her to continue. Hermione took a breath and began her plan, "I'll be an orphan. We could easily say that I was fostered to a couple who moved to France before I turned 11 and when they passed away I had to come back to my birth country. We can just say I was home schooled and due to the fact that it was my OWL year the state deemed it fit to send me to school. No war issues just plain birth circumstances."

Dumbledore thought about her plan. He knew to trust what she said to be true and guessed who she was here to monitor based on her idea and he had to admit that it was simple yet explainable. He nodded, "I can easily tell Headmaster Dippet that your foster parents had been long time correspondents of mine and when I heard of their passing and your schooling issue I offered Hogwarts as an institution."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, for believing me." Dumbledore smiled back," My dear I don't know you yet but I will be very glad to have known you. To Travel this far means it worthwhile to bend the rules and my dear if that's not a cause to blindly follow I don't know what would be"

With that the Professor stood up and walked around his desk to Hermione, "Now how about we go see Professor Dippet, get you sorted and start your quest" He winked at Hermione and began to walk towards the door.

Hermione quickly followed him and let his words settle in her brain. This was it. This time it wasn't her following Harry. She wasn't the sidekick or the brain of a group. She was it. She was the one the entire plan rested on. She was the one that had the entire fate of wizard and ultimately the world, kind on her shoulders. The realization made her feel small. She was only one person. She questioned in her head as she walked if she could do this. Dying here didn't faze her. If not here then where, especially in the time she came from. What she couldn't take was the failure. Knowing she could save so many people but failing that? Dumbledore lead her to the Headmasters office and said the password. As the stair case revealed itself and they walked up, Hermione's breath shallowed. Dumbledore knocked on the door and a faint, "come in" was heard from behind the large wooden barrier. Dumbledore half turned his head and looked at her in question.

Hermione nodded back. The door opened. Show time.


	8. A Sorting

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up but work and life sucks :\\. I do have an announcement in this note however! I will be changing the title of this story! As I write I find the direction of this story heading in a different direction as I originally thought! This story is now known as LOST BOYS! Thank you for all the love I have received. Please review if you wish and follow if you want to see how it unfolds!**

The heavy wooden door swung open with surprise ease. Hermione took a few small tentative steps into the large office. Hermione had never been into the office during Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster, but from what Harry described it looked much different. Where Harry described the round room as organized chaos with random knickknacks and curiosities strewn around the room, this room was all business. The back wall was almost all window, showing the black lake and Quidditch field behind the headmasters' desk. Tall bookshelves ran along the left side of the room, filled to the brim with various volumes. The other side of the room held only rows upon rows of portraits of former headmasters. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the most recent frame. It held Phineas Black, Sirius' ancestor, he was currently silently snoring in his frame. Hermione then turned her attention to the wizard behind the desk.

The wooden desk its self was very brobdingnagian but it was nowhere near as intimidating as the wizard that sat behind it. Professor Armando Dippet was a severe looking man. Looking at him gave Hermione the same feeling she used too get looking at Professor Snape. Outwardly he looked normal enough, slightly tan skin showing slight signs of age, deep brown eyes, a nose that sat just slightly to large on his face and shoulder length curling brown hair that is increasingly peppered by grey and white hairs as was his beard. The way he carried himself made him all the more imposing. He wore grand gold and purple robes, including a matching hat, even though it was a Saturday evening.

His eyes lingered on his paperwork for a few seconds before looking up. His eyes widened in slight confusion for a brief second before a mask of aloof curiosity blanketed his face, "Albus, what can I do for you and your lovely guest this evening?"

Hermione had to stop herself from doing a double take. The voice that came out of the Professors mouth didn't match her impression of him. With such a presence she was expecting something overpowering and boisterous. He spoke, however, with a quiet yet dignified commanding voice.

Dumbledore looked down at her and sent her a small encouraging smile, "Professor Dippet, may I introduce you to my new ward, Hermione Granger" She sent him a small smile at the introduction, glad to not have to try and remember to react to a new identity as well as a fake background.

Dippet extended a hand towards Hermione. She reached with her own hand out and took a few small steps to bridge the gap before grasping his hand in a short handshake.

Dumbledore went on, "She just arrived an hour or so ago. She had this." Dumbledore handed Dippet a letter parchment from under his cloak. Hermione started to internally panic. Dumbledore must have sensed this as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gently patted, willing her to trust him as he trusted her.

Dumbledore continued as Dippet read the letter, "I was very good friends with her adoptive father during my schooling years, we kept in contact after his move to France to get away from Grindelwald. Unfortunately the muggle world war caught them before the dark wizard could and they perished. It was understood that should anything happen to them at I was to become her guardian and would continue her schooling. She was formally homeschooled and will be entering her 5th year."

Dippet put the letter down on his desk and folded his hands on top of it, "Miss Granger, I am very sorry for your loss. During these troubling times it seems nowhere magical or muggle is safe. We endeavor to keep all students safe inside these walls and that pledge extends to you as well. I know words are but hollow sentiment but you are more than welcome to join our ranks and continue your schooling."

Hermione sent him a watery smile as her eyes teared up but no tears fell. To him, it would seem as if she was missing her parents but in truth she cried for herself. She felt terribly guilty for feeling so selfish but she couldn't help but think of everything she left behind and while it was for the greater good, it felt sad. She pushed the selfish thoughts down, she would make it worthwhile and if she didn't die trying she knew she could make a good life for herself. She would see Harry and Ron again. She would be much older but she would see them again regardless.

Dippet sent her a tight smile, "Now I assume tomorrow yourself and Dumbledore will head to Hogsmeade to gather your appropriate school uniform and books so you are ready to go for Monday?" Dumbledore sent him an affirmative nod and he continued, "Now we have one more matter to attend to."

Dippet stood up and walked to one of the bookshelves. He reached up top and grabbed a large black box. The lid was embossed with the Hogwarts crest. He opened it and Hermione couldn't help but smile. The sorting hat had a special place in her heart. It was the sorting had that made her feel like she belonged. Until the hat placed her into Gryffindor, she feared that there may have been a mistake, but being placed into a house meant she belonged, it meant she had a place in this world.

He went on to explain the houses to her, "Here at Hogwarts we sort our students into four houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff to honor and represent each of the schools founding members. While in school your house is like a family. Positive actions earn points and negative actions deduct points. The house that has the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. You live and study with your house while in school. This hat sorts you into your house."

With that, he placed the old brown hat onto her head. She could feel it become sentient and begin to speak, "My my Miss Granger this is a surprise. I see you have been sorted before but I have not sorted you. You do not belong here and yet you do not disturb my time line. Interesting very interesting."

Hermione sighed, she didn't know what the hat meant by her not being a disturbance but she was anxious to be sorted into Gryffindor again. The hat tutted, "You have changed much since you were last sorted Miss Granger. Do you really feel as though Gryffindor is truly your home this time around?" She mentally nodded her head. What kind of question was that! Of course she was a Gryffindor.

She was a hat stall her last time wearing the sorting hat and this time seemed no different, although this time seems to be more of a conversation, "This time around you don't have those who make it your home Miss Granger, that must be taken out of your thought process." Hermione didn't think of this. She wanted Gryffindor but with Harry or Ron not there would it feel the same?

He or was it, it? Went on, " No no no that is not the house for you in this time. You have seen and done too much in your own time to be happy in Gryffindor in this era. No this time you shall be"

The hat finished out loud, "Slytherin!"


	9. A Mission

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. All sense in the world slipped away as she felt the hat being taken off her head and placed back onto the book shelf. There was no way she could be a Slytherin. When the hat began talking about Gryffindor not being her home due to Harry and Ron not being there, she thought Ravenclaw would be its next choice, seeing as that was the two houses up for debate last time she wore the hat. Never in a million years did she think the Hat would sort her, a muggle born, in Slytherin.

She began to slightly hyperventilate bordering on panic. Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder, in a comforting manner, as if he knew what her mind was thinking.

Dippet seemed none the wiser, "Well done Miss. Granger, Slytherin is a fine house." Dippet then looked to Dumbledore, "I assume you'll place her in the guest dorms until Monday and she can be introduced formally to her new house?"

Dumbledore nodded in the affirmative and walked to the door, steering Hermione with him. Hermione looked to back Dippet and managed a small, "Thank you headmaster, for everything."

Dipper smiled at her and then to Dumbledore. With that, both Dumbledore and Hermione walked in silence back to the Transfiguration classroom. Once inside, Dumbledore fortified the room so they could talk freely.

Hermione slumped into the chair opposite Dumbledore and dropped her head into her hands. She stayed like this for several minutes, composing herself before speaking, "How could I be in Slytherin? My entire school life I've been a Gryffindor and now I'm… the enemy!" Hermione whined before placing her head back into her hands.

Dumbledore gave her a slight smile, nodding slightly, "I understand how you feel as a fellow Gryffindor but look at this as a mission my dear. Given your target, don't you think being in close proximity and not in a competing house, will benefit you?"

Hermione nodded, "I know logically it does make sense, make myself an ally rather than a problem. But I can't help but feel as if I'm betraying everyone I love. On top of having to repeat my 5th year I'm in an opposing house."

Dumbledore nodded again, "It's a good thing you have already done your 5th year Miss. Granger. It will help that you are not also stressed about school work. I know you feel as if this is a betrayal but Hermione, please think of it this way. If you do what you set out to do, how many lives will be changed? How many people will be alive or how many people will now have family members alive? It seems like betrayal to you, but in the long run, that seems a small trifle doesn't it?"

Hermione lifted her head up to look at Dumbledore. She nodded in agreement. He was right. In the big scheme of life, this seemed so small. Her house doesn't take away from the fact that she was a good student. If she had to stay here forever she would get the same good grades and pave her way through just as she would have in her time, but in this time she'd also be ensuring that countless others got the same opportunities. She sighed and straightened up. Her pity party over.

Dumbledore could sense her acceptance and stood up, "Right, now I will show you to your temporary dorm. In the morning we will go to Hogsmeade to get your school supplies. Then come Monday you will be sitting with your house and your mission will begin"

Hermione nodded and followed him out a side door off the classroom and up a small spiral staircase. Dumbledore opened a wooden door and walked into a hallway that looked very familiar to Hermione. She recalled her first year and knew that this was the third floor corridor that was out of bounds in her time. It made her wonder what happened to lead it to be forbidden.

Dumbledore stopped in front of an all too familiar door. Dumbledore instructed her to wave her wand over the handle, as to allow it to recognize her magical signature. When the door opened, she half expected to see a large three headed dog snarling at her. Instead she saw a small dorm like room. Bed, wardrobe, side table, desk and washroom. Again it made her wonder what happened in the 54 years to lead to this.

Dumbledore bade her goodnight and turned around, walking silently back into the corridor. Hermione closed the door and took a breath and looked around again. Nothing spectacular was in the room. It was bare and simple. Nothing in the room that she wouldn't have expected but yet it was all foreign. This time held so much that she knew but yet nothing felt right.

Hermione shed her outer cloak and searched her bag for some sleeping clothes and shower items. Once she found all the items she was looking for, she had a quick shower and settled into bed. She locked her bag into the bottom drawer of the side table and laid her wand under her pillow, a habit she never could break.

As Hermione lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come, her mind wandered to her mission. Stopping Voldemort was supposed to be Harry's destiny. She was supposed to be the brain behind him. She was his support, his common sense.

Here Hermione was alone. She had the weight of the future on her alone. She was stuck in a time that wasn't her own. She was given a task that wasn't her own. As her eyes drifted close she sighed, It was now her mission wither she wanted it or not and she would make it her own.

 **A/N: Long time coming and not the longest chapter but I wanted to get something up after being away for so long! I hope you like and I want to thank all that have stuck with me during the gap! I don't intend for there to be this long of a gap again! Please review if you liked! Thank you**


	10. A Sea of Sneers

**A/N: Next chapter and I feel like it's a supersized! I would like to take this time to address something mentioned in a review! It was mentioned that the corridor was forbidden in Hermione's first year due to fluffy. Do not worry or over think about it! It does come into play later on, I made it that room for a reason so don't fret! I would also like to say thank you for the reviews so far and ask, that if you're so inclined, please leave more! They really do motivate and encourage! Thank you!  
**

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. They adjusted to of onslaught of light coming through the window to her left. For a moment, Hermione thought she was waking up in her dorm. She half expected to sit up and see the other 4 beds adorned with Gryffindor red curtains. It was then she noticed that she wasn't surrounded by those curtains. The events of yesterday came crashing back and she sighed.

She got up and walked over to the small bathroom attached to the room. She paused to summon her toothbrush and paste out of her bag. Once she was done in the bathroom she went back to her bag and summoned some of her casual clothing. She went to start getting dressed but she had a thought. These clothes would look out of place in this time.

She laid out each piece of clothing and got to work transfiguring them into something more appropriate. She started with her socks. She waved her wand several times, first lengthening them then changing their colour before joining them together. She held them up for inspection and was happy with her makeshift tights. 

Hermione then set to work on her pants. They were classic plain yoga pants. These would be simpler to make appropriate. She waved her wand again, unweaving the inseam and connecting both sides then slightly shortening is so the skirt fell to just under her knees.

Her eyes fell to her shirt and she was relieved she wouldn't have to transfigure her top, having been fairly conservative already, it was a long sleeve white shirt. She got dressed and put in her school shoes, fitting in the time period as well. She looked herself over in the mirror and frowned at her hair. The outfit looked a bit mad with her wild curls. She made a mental note to get some potion ingredients so calm her hair down as she wasn't sure is sleekeazy had been invented as of yet. She settled on braiding her hair and securing it with an elastic for now to calm it down. With one more look, she nodded and acceptance, grabbed her bag and cloak before heading to meet Dumbledore in his office. 

Hermione didn't see a student on her way and she thought it odd. She wasn't expecting loads of students mind you, it was a Sunday morning, but she thought she'd see at least one. She rounded on the office door and knocked on the large wooden door. She immediately heard Dumbledore call for her to come in so she did.

She walked quickly up the line of desks to meet him. He smiled at her in greeting, "Are you ready to go Miss Granger?" She nodded in affirmative and followed him out of the office and down to the front of the school. Outside a carriage was just pulling up, not unlike a Hogsmeade weekend. He noticed her looking at the carriage, "I arranged to have one take up to the village to make the trip easier." She nodded again, agreeing that it would and walked towards it.

She reached her hand out to stroke the Thestral on the nose, at first it seemed surprised but quickly nuzzled into her hand. She figured that not many people in this time could seem them, let alone pay attention to the frightening yet beautiful creatures. As she stroked its nose she missed the shocked and sad look the professor sent her because of her actions. He knew, of course, that you had to have seen death in order to see them. He was true to his word and only read the letter addressed to him last night but it didn't stop him from being curious about the young girl. 

Both climbed into the carriage and it took off as soon as Dumbledore sat down. The rode was smooth with minimal bumping. Dumbledore took out a list of supplies and copied it. He gave one of the papers to Hermione to look over.

Dumbledore addressed her, "These are the items that are needed for the school year. I know you will probably need to gather a few more essentials as well." When she nodded in agreement he went one, "once we get there I say we go to each store and cross items off as we get them as not to forget anything." She smiled and nodded again. Dumbledore planned just as she did and she felt a small piece of her brain relax.

The carriage came to a stop and both exited. Hermione took in the village of this time. Not much has changed but yet it had an entirely different feel. She didn't have much time to sightsee and Dumbledore was already walking towards the first shop. 

This shop happened to be the clothing shop. She had caught up to Dumbledore and entered just behind him. Inside the shop looked like most clothing shops did, men's clothing on one side and women's in the other. Uniforms looked to have a place along the back walls on their own. Dumbledore approached the front till and got the attention of an older female. He seemed to know her as she smiled at seeing it was him and launched into a conversation, seemingly to catch up. Hermione took this chance to walk around the women's section to select a few casual pieces. She noticed a distinct lack of pants which frustrated her. She grabbed a few skirts and pairs of tights along with matching shirts. She looked over towards Dumbledore who was still in conversation with the woman. She grabbed some underthings at the same time, never can have enough.

Dumbledore waved her over and introduced Hermione to the woman, "Miss Granger this is Mrs. Tatters. Emilia this is our new student she is in need of a complete set of Slytherin school robes."

The woman smiled at Hermione, "Now Miss Granger leave those items on the desk I'll take you back to get your measurements." Hermione followed the lady, which frankly, reminded her of a duller Professor Trelawney, which by regular standards was still quite eccentric.

She stood on the small raised platform as the witch waved her wand and the measuring tape flew towards her at rapid speed. It was over in a matter of moments. She stepped down and followed the woman back to the desk. The witch rang everything in and announce the total, "that will be a total of 5 galleons and 5 sickles" Hermione looked surprised, to the witch she must have thought the total seemed high but Hermione couldn't get over how little she spent vs how much she got. She opened her bag and handed the money to the witch gleefully. The witch bagged the casual items and told they could come back for the uniforms in an hour. With a wave goodbye, Dumbledore and Hermione exited the shop and walked next door. 

Hermione walked in and stopped, it was the bookshop. Hermione had to take a few calming breaths. She had to remind herself that she needed to get her school books first, no matter how many other books were drawing her in. 

As it turns out, in this time, the bookstore sold all the textbooks on the list in a bundle. As Hermione handed over the Galleons and took the large box of books, quills, and parchment she smiled. It wasn't recreational reading but they were still new books. Hermione didn't leave without any light reading material, however, as she walked out and placed her purchases into her bag she gleefully packed her new copy of Hogwarts a history- 1940 edition. Dumbledore told her about Bathilda Bagshot and Hermione felt she could listen to him all day. History was coming alive for her and she almost forgot why she was here in the first place.

Across the lane, held the apothecary. They walked in and just like the bookshop the required ingredients in a bundle. She also remembered to grab the items for her hair. AS she looked around she also spotted some of the items needed to polyjuice and decided on a whim to also grab them. She had saved a lot of money on her purchases and knew it just may come in handy in the future. She handed her money over and chuckled inside her head that yes technically would come in handy in the future but not for 50 years.

She looked at her list and all the items she checked off. She had gotten everything she needed but still needed to wait for her uniform. She and Dumbledore decided to head to the three broomsticks for a quick lunch.

They walked in and seated themselves. Hermione looked around and smiled, nothing had changed here at all. A woman walked towards their table and loudly greeted Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, "Hello Madam Rosmerta, this is my new ward, Miss Granger. Hermione this is Madam Ella Rosmerta she owns the tavern" 

Hermione looked her over, this must have been her times Rosmerta's mom. She nodded in hello. They ordered food and sat in comfortable silence until Dumbledore asked, "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed, "This morning I forgot for a second. I woke up and when I remembered I couldn't feel anything either way. I had talked myself into doing what needs to be done last night but it doesn't make it any less a daunting task I suppose."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Well if I know myself, and I think I do" He paused for a chuckle, "I wouldn't have sent you if I didn't think you could handle it."

Hermione smiled and say a quiet thank you. She was thinking, however, that she wasn't sent. She was cleaning and things just happened. She internalized it however, she needed Dumbledore to believe in her, and she needed someone to believe she could do this.

Their food came and they ate, passing the time with surface chit-chat, not wanting to get too deep in public. Once done the walked back to the clothing shop to pick up her uniform. Once done and all her purchases safely tucked into her beaded bag, they got back into the carriage and made their way up to the castle. 

Dumbledore spoke as they rode, "Miss Granger, would you like to go to your house dorm today or stay in the same room until Monday night?"

Hermione thought about it. She decided she wanted to stay in the private room for the night, it gave her a chance to sort through her items and create a plan for the school year. She told this to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement.

"In the morning Dippet will introduce you to the school and you can start staying with your house from then on" Dumbledore informed her.

She nodded just as the carriage came to a stop. They both got out and walked back into the castle. This time however it was well past noon and there was a small scattering of students around the castle. They looked at Hermione with curiosity as she walked with Dumbledore back up to the third floor. He bade her goodbye until tomorrow and Hermione walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione let out a large sigh. She took her cloak off and fell backward on to her bed. She laid there for several minutes just decompressing from the outing. She was not a fan of shopping no matter the era. 

Hermione set out to work. She unpacked all her new items and sorted them. She got her uniform ready for the next day and set to opening and reading her new textbooks. 

Hermione lost track of time. The pop of the house elves sending dinner to her room jarred her out of her book. She was pleased to find out that she wasn't going to be missing any lessons as they seemed to be learning things that she learned mostly in third and fourth year. It was an odd feeling for Hermione, not worrying about the upcoming year's lessons. She actually felt totally confident going into lessons. She thought about it and she supposed it was a good thing, she would have time to devote to her task. 

Hermione ate quickly, still reading from her books. Once done, the plates disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Hermione looked outside and noticed how dark it was. She walked over to the window and gazed out, completely tranquil. The lake completely still. With a heavy sigh, she turned around and made sure everything was set for the morning before changing into her sleeping clothes and getting under the covers. As Hermione drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder what else could happen. 

Hermione opened her eyes in the morning. It was the second time she had woken up in this room but this time it wasn't the sun that woke her up. She looked out the window and noticed it was still dark. She signed and swung her legs out of bed. She shed her sleeping clothes and took a quick shower. Once done that she got ready for the day. She dressed in her uniform and made sure she had everything she would need for the day in her book bag. She again thanked herself for remembering to place basics in her expanded bag. Of course, basics to Hermione was an extensive assortment of items needed in random scenarios. 

Once she was sure she was all packed up, she placed the bag into her school bag and headed to meet with Dumbledore. He met her at the staircase this time and they walked towards the great hall together.

Once at the large doors, Dumbledore looked down at her. A silent question in his eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. With a small smile, he opened the doors and she followed him in. 

The great hall wasn't full but a good number of students witnessed her entrance. She tried not to pay any attention to the stares as she followed Dumbledore to the front of the hall towards Professor Dippet.

They reached the table and Hermione greeted the Professor. He smiled in return before standing up. Dumbledore gave her one last encouraging nod before circling the table and taking his seat beside Professor Dippet.

Dippet cleared his throat before raising his wand, making his voice louder, "Good morning students! You may be wondering who this lovely lady beside me is. This is Miss Hermione Granger. She is a transfer student and has been sorted into Slytherin house. I trust you all to make her feel welcome and help her out as the upstanding Hogwarts students I know you to be!" He lowered his wand and sent her another encouraging smile towards her and sat down and she walked towards the sea of green and sneers.

As she sat down it took all of two minutes before she felt someone slide beside her. She didn't look up right away as she was buttering her toast. The person beside her cleared their throat.

They opened their mouth and Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Good morning, my name is Tom Riddle."


	11. A Challenge

**A/N: New chapter- finally some Tom/ Hermione action! You may notice a few details slightly AU in this chapter! As always please Review as they push for more chapters! Thank you.**

Hermione sat wide-eyed. She didn't know what to do. For the first time that she recalled- she dint know what to do next. She turned to look at him full on. She didn't know what she has subconsciously thought she would see sitting next to her but when she looked at him he was just a normal boy. He had pale skin, not uncommon in the middle of the UK, wavy dark hair that just barely fell to his eyes and dark green eyes that were almost black. He was traditionally handsome, and she didn't know what form scared her more.

He looked at her expectantly. She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion before she remembered he had introduced himself. She shook her head and put a fake smile on her face, "Hello, sorry, I'm Hermione Granger."

He returned her smile, she felt dirty. He took her now outreached hand but instead of simply shaking it as she had intended, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. It took every fiber of her being not to snatch her hand away and disinfect her hand. Instead, she sent him another smile. 

He took it as a sign he should continue to be in her presence, "I am a 5th year with you as well as a prefect. It would be my duty and privilege if you'd allow me to show you around, this castle can be quite daunting if you don't know where you're going." He ended with another smile.

Hermione had to bite her tongue. She wanted to tell him that she knew her way around and probably more about the castle but instead, she smiled, "Yes I had read about all the moving staircases in Hogwarts- A History." 

He looked a little put out at her knowing that tidbit, probably hoping to catch her off guard. She continued, "but you are right I will have no idea about classes. If you're offering I'd like to take up on your offer."

His smile grew more genuine, "do you have your schedule, I can see how many classes we have together."

She nodded and handed him the paper Dumbledore had slipped to her as they walked up to Dippet this morning. He looked at it and nodded, "We actually have every class together. This will make showing you around easier." He handed her the paper back. She sighed; Dumbledore must have ensured she'd have classes with him to complete her mission. 

She nodded in response. He began to eat his breakfast beside her. Without turning, hoping to look casual he asked, "So do you mind if I ask, why you transferred so late?"

Hermione sighed. To the outsider, it would look as if it was a sad sigh, and in a way it was. She was sad and missing her life back in her own time. But it was mostly an exasperated sigh. She knew she would get this question a lot and she was already annoyed with it, "My adoptive parents lived in France, they homeschooled me. The muggle war got a bit too close and the wards weren't strong enough for the bombs. I happened to be out with friends. When I got home everything was gone. In the end, I was brought back to the country of my birth and placed with my next closest guardian." 

She looked at him when he didn't say anything for a while. He looked to be in thought. She barely heard him when he asked, "your adoptive parents?"

She had to refrain from smirking in victory. She had hooked him to her story. This was a good sign, early but good none the less, "Yes my mother died giving birth to me. My birth father found out she was a witch when her pregnancy blew her cover as a muggle. Once he found out he ran and the stress wasn't good for her, she didn't survive the ordeal. But I was lucky and old family friends and fellow wizards took me in." she smiled, thinking of her adoptive family the Weasleys.

He nodded in understanding, "So you're a half-blood?" 

Her eyes immediately narrowed, "You got a problem with that Riddle?" She dared him to say anything with her eyes.

He shook his head, "No, the hat put you in Slytherin, which means you're one of us and that's good enough." He finished with a smirk.

She nodded her head once and stood up grabbing her bag as she did, "If I remember correctly, we have potions first and I'd like to get to my first lesson a little early if you don't mind." 

He nodded and stood up as well. He also grabbed his bag and followed her out of the Great Hall. She didn't notice the entire table following them out the door with their eyes, several curious but a select few followed with too much interest.


	12. A Class

**A/N: Another chapter up. Please like, follow and review!**

The entire walk down to the dungeons was filled with Riddle spouting facts about the castle, like a tour guide. Hermione smiled and nodded, adding the occasional comment to show she was listening to the boy. She, of course, knew these facts and had to stop herself from correcting some of the lesser points. Pretending not to know something was exhausting.

They had reached the Potions classroom in a few minutes to find the door already open. They walked in and Hermione began to take in her surroundings. Before she could see if anything was really different however she was startled by a loud voice. This voice belonged to Potions Professor Horace Slughorn.

It boomed right beside her, "Ah you must be Miss Granger. Dumbledore told me to expect you this morning. I have heard many good things about you! Go and sit next to Tom, he can help catch you up or lend some help."

Hermione walked towards Tom scowling. She was always the one to give out academic help, not receive it. She bristled as she sat down and took out all of her potion items and waited. She could see Tom smirking at her beside her, but chose to ignore it.

The rest of the students slowly trickled in until each stool was full. Slughorn then began the lesson, " Welcome 5th years! As you all know this is the beginning of your OWL year and you must be prepared! So for this lesson, I am assigning an individual potion to assess where each of you are and how I can better help you for this year. Know I know potions are not for everyone but they are important so try your best." He waved his wand and the page number appeared on the board, " Please turn to page 357 and begin, If needed, extra potions stores in the back of the classroom as usual." Slughorn then sat behind his desk as everyone began.

Hermione opened her textbook and realized that potion he was ranking everyone off was the drought of living death. This posed an ethical conundrum for her. She remembered Snape's instructions on this potion and they were slightly different than what was in the book. She knew Snape was a revolutionary potions master so she wondered, did she use his methods or the instructions in the book. She looked around and noticed Slughorn slightly frowning at her lack of action. She was not used to teachers frowning at her and she found she did not like it one bit. That decided it, she was going to use Snapes method, time be damned.

She set to work brewing the potion. Every time she added an extra stir or crushed when instructions said to cut she could see a sad smile on Slughorns face while Tom smirked into his cauldron. She narrowed her eyes at him and continued to work. Her competitiveness was going to be the ruin of her.

As the potions began to simmer Hermione looked over at Tom, "why do you two keep looking at me like that?"

Tom looked up, slightly confused, "Like what?"

She huffed, "Like I failed. I don't like it, I don't fail."

He gave her a mix of a smirk and a patronizing smile, "Hermione it's okay I'm sure it turned out passable. Besides potions isn't usually a witch's strong subject. "

She could feel her face get red, a red she was sure rivaled any one of the Weasleys.

She opened her mouth to argue but Slughorn got the classes attention first, " You should be done now! I'm going to come around the room and assess each of yours, making notes as I come along. Once I have finished with your potion you may vanish it and wait for the bell."

He started on the other side of the room, leaving Hermione to stew. She knew this time was not a progressive as her own but she did not like being patronized because she was female. By the time Slughorn got to her, she was still red and just as angry.

Slughorn started with Tom, "My boy! Not that I expected any different but your drought is perfect! Clear textbook example."

Tom smirked lightly at Hermione as Slughorn rounded the desk to hers. He sent her a small smile before he looked into her cauldron. When he did, however, whatever comment he was about to say seemed to stick in his throat. He looked slightly confused and pulled a leaf from his pocket. As he placed on into her potion it immediately crumbled and turned into nothing. It was far stronger than the textbook version.

He looked up at her in surprise and smiled widely, "My dear! I dare say one drop of yours would kill us all. You clearly have the mind of a potential potions master. My word, well done Miss Granger, absolutely well done!" He made a few marks and smiled again as he walked to the front of the class. She vanished her potion with her wand and smiled sweetly at Tom, who seemed to have dropped his sad smile for a thinly disguised glare.

The bell rang and everybody filed out. They were one of the last ones to leave the classroom. Slughorn stopped her to offer his congratulations again before they left.

Tom huffed slightly as they walked, "What did you do to your potion?"

Hermione smirked a little. He wasn't going to just let this go. It was still worth it, "Potions happens to be one of my favourite subjects. Having been homeschooled offered me the chance to experiment a little more. Sometimes during those experiments, I found better alternatives to textbooks."

He studied her as they walked to their next lesson, charms. This walk was decidedly less chatty. They reached the classroom and again sat together. The teacher, Professor Gigglehawk, started the lesson.

As they went through there day, Tom became increasingly annoyed with Hermione. She bested him in every class. She didn't think it was a good idea but that competitiveness was coming out again. He walked with her to each class and sat with her but the false nice mask was almost gone. He was getting aggravated. By the time dinner rolled around they sat and ate in complete silence until finished. He then showed her to the common room. Once inside she showed her where the dorms were and left. She smiled to herself. She failed at not painting a target on her back but she did get under his skin and that was almost as good right now.

She entered her dorm and took in her surroundings. Where the Gryffindor dorm was bright and cozy with light woods and red and golds, the Slytherin was dark and sophisticated with dark mahogany woods, greens, and silvers.

She spotted her bed easily, it was the only one of the four that had nothing on it. She sat down and took out her beaded bag. She unpacked the school contents and clothing into the wardrobe beside her bed. She had just finished when the door opened and three girls walked in.

The ringleader was a tall girl. Her dark hair and dark eyes reminded her of someone, she just couldn't put her finger on it, "Hello I am Druella Rosier." Hermione nodded in hello. That's right this was Bellatrix mother that's why she looked familiar.

The girl beside her also dark hair and dark eyes, her eyes, however, seemed wild like one false move and she'd kill you," I am Walburga Black, pleasure." And this was Sirius' mother, the crazy woman that screamed obscenities at her from her portrait on the wall, lovely.

The third girl standing in the doorway was different. Where the other two were imposing and intimidating, she was inviting. She smiled at Hermione and she found herself giving her a genuine smile back. She was tall but in a willowy way, pleased to meet you, Miss Granger, I am Philomena Lovegood."

Hermione's eyes bugged out a tiny bit. She had no idea a relative of Luna's was in Slytherin.

Hermione introduced herself to them again and made small talk as they all got ready for bed. The lights dimmed and each girl drew the curtains on their bed closed. As Hermione turned to her side she sighed, the last thought going through her mind is how long this year was going to be.


	13. A Talk

A/N: Hey three chapters out in a row! I'm slowly getting back to almost daily posts so bear with me for a little while longer! Thank you so so so much for those who reviewed and for anyone who will! You have no idea how much they mean to me as a struggling first time writer.

Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes as she woke the next morning. She carefully opened the curtains to her bed and noticed how dark it still was despite being her usual 5:30 am wake up time. There really was no natural light in the dungeons. She grabbed her shower items and walked quietly to the dorm showers. Once done in there she walked back to her dorm to get ready for the day. She wasn't a makeup type of witch so getting ready was simply drying her hair magically, keeping it more manageable, dressing in her uniform and getting her books ready for the day.

It was 6:15 by the time she was done. The other girls made no indication of getting up soon, so she took her bag into the common room to wait for Riddle. As it turns out she didn't have to wait. He sat, the only other one in the common room, with his back to her in the large leather armchair looking at the green flames of the fireplace. It was eerily relaxing. She walked quietly towards him. She saw the side of his face, his profile looking deep in thought.

She sat silently on the couch. He sat for several seconds perfectly quiet before turning to her, " Good morning Miss Granger. Did you have a good first night in the castle?" His voice was soft, still slightly raspy from sleep.

She nodded, " Yes, thank you. It was certainly very different than I am used to but it was comfortable enough. I can certainly see myself feeling at home here eventually."

He gave her a small smile and nodded in his agreement. She knew, from her reading, that he had considered Hogwarts his true home and place in the world. It was the first place he had felt accepted for who he was and in some small twisted way, she had that in common with him. Being a muggleborn, she had always felt out of step with her peers but here she was just as magical. Sure some looked down on her for her birth but she still was in the same classes, same castle, the same world as them. She belonged and Hogwarts was the first place she felt she belonged.

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Both gazing at the fireplace lost in their own thoughts. Hermione sighed, she had to do a bit of damage control from her competitive streak yesterday.

She turned slightly so she was facing Riddle, " Tom, is there something I did to upset you yesterday?"

He looked up startled. She didn't know if she had startled him out of a thought or the thought shook him. She waited silently, expectantly for his answer.

His voice was still tired, but it had a newly acquired curious edge to it, " Why do you ask that, Hermione?"

It was the first time he has said her name so casually. Even as his Voldemort form he had always referred to her as some derogatory slur. Here he was more formal, only using her last name. Strangely she liked the way her name sounded coming from him.

She shook the thought from her brain, " Well as the day went on you became increasingly short with me. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't inadvertently done something to upset you. Also, I wanted to see if you had reconsidered your offer for today seeing as we have new classes today."

He looked at her, his eyes held no malice yet, just pure boyhood curiosity. They disturbed Hermione more if possible. This boy could be any boy she spoke to. He was so normal and yet she couldn't forget all the evil this boy was responsible for.

He shook his head, " No Hermione you didn't do anything wrong, I am however ashamed to say I was put out by you yesterday."

She frowned and opened her mouth to defend herself. Turned out she didn't need to.

He continued, " Let me explain. I have spent the last 4 years at this school being undeniably the top of my class. No one came near my level. In one day you managed to take that easily won distinction from me and I did not respond well. I apologize for my behavior and would be honored to continue to be your guide if you should have me."

Hermione searched his eyes for lies. Any sliver of the diabolical tyrant from her time. While she didn't trust him, especially knowing what he became, she reasoned with herself, he was trying to keep her close. It was no secret he collected people. But right now, in the empty common room lit only by dull green flames, he looked so genuine. She nodded and he smiled in response.

By this time, students were starting to wake up and get ready for the day. The two of them, in an effort to get a head start on the day ( a trait they both naturally shared, much to Hermione's delight and horror) They walked to the Great Hall. It was almost instinct that she started walking to the Gryffindor table, but she stopped herself and followed Tom to the west most wall and sat down. This was going to take some getting used to.

They again sat in comfortable silence, buttering their toast and eating, as if this was common practice. More and students slowly filtered in and sat at their respective tables. When a Slytherin sat they looked at the pair of them in confusion. She supposed she wasn't the typical crony Riddle usually hung out with.

Speaking of cronies, they came in and sat a few seats down from her and Riddle. She recognized most of them. She immediately saw Druella and Walburga, and to her surprise, Philomena was with the group. In the middle with long blonde white hair was obviously Abraxus Malfoy, As arrogant as his descendants. Beside him was 7th year Quidditch captain Winky Crockett. Beside Druella was her future intended Cygnus Black and his cousin, Walburga's intended, Orion Black. On the other side of the table sat a tall blonde boy, Hermione knew to be Alton Avery. Beside him, tall lanky and a mop of curly black hair, sat Rudolph Lestrange. Hermione shivered, remembering all the evil their bloodlines were to do. Evan Rosier- Druella's older brother, Ewan Mulciber and Cantankerus Nott all ran in to meet the group as well. These were the original death eaters- the Knights of Walpurgis.

Hermione watched them out of the side her eye. They all looked at her and whispered to each other often. They seemed awfully curious about her. she understood why, being with their leader and all, but it didn't make her feel better.

Once they were both done their breakfast, they grabbed their bags and walked towards their first class- Defense against the Dark Arts. She internally groaned. This is going to be the worst class. Not only was she taking this again, although she supposed that with the subpar teachings of Umbridge, it would be good to review fifth-year DADA, but she'll be taking this class with Tom. It was common knowledge that he wanted the post after his time here. This could only spell trouble for her.


	14. A Professor

A/N: Chapter 13 is up! I received a few reviews last time so I want to say a big thank you! Too all who reviewed and humbly ask you all to continue favouriting and reviewing! Honestly it drives me to write and motivates me to get better every day! As you can see I intend this story to be somewhat a slow burn but if you feel it's moving too slowly please constructive criticism is always appreciated! Now on to DADA!

Hermione took a deep breath as she and Tom walked into the classroom. They were one of the first ones to arrive. They took a seat near the back, giving Hermione an opportunity to look around before other students filtered in.

The room was the same room this class was taught in, in her time, but yet it felt different. One side was full of desks all facing a chalkboard and teachers desk. The other half the room looked bare, no furniture to be seen. Hermione wondered what the extra space was used for.

Other students began to trickle in. In the desks that surrounded her and Tom, the inner circle of Slytherins sat down, all extending a nod towards Tom in greeting.

As it turned out, they shared this class with Gryffindor. Hermione looked to see if she could spot relatives of anyone from her time, but at first glance, she recognized no one. Tom mistook her confusion and said, "We have classes with the other houses, this is Gryffindor house. We don't socialize with this house if we can help it." And went back to talking to Alton Avery, who was sat to his right in the next desk over.

As more and more students filed in, the classroom was filled with dulled chatter. Hermione listened but could not make anything out around her. The classroom door swung open. From the way the class settled down she guessed it must have been the professor.

Hermione turned to get a better view of the professor as he walked towards the front of the class. He was a large man, not in girth but overall mass. He towered over the room as he walked. Where most professors wore long robs during school hours, this man wore much more fitting clothing. Choosing to wear dress slacks and a button up shirt with expensive looking dragon hide boots. His visible forearms reminding Hermione of the old Popeye cartoons her parents showed her as a child. His hair was a dark brown that fell to just below his neck and his eyes an even darker brown that they almost seemed black.

He strode to the front and once he got to his desk he turned around. At once his eyes fell to Hermione's," Ahh the new student. Miss Granger, I am Professor Sutton. Headmaster Dippet assures me of your academic prowess so I hope you have no troubles following along and jumping in on today's lesson."

With that he turned around and took out his textbook, telling them to turn to page 196. As Hermione did so she couldn't help but think back to her first year with Snape and the similarities in teaching style so far. As she reached the intended page she looked down and smiled at the subject they would be discussing.

Professor Sutton cleared his throat, "As you can see today we will be reading the theory on the Patronus charm. Has anybody heard of this charm before?"

Hermione's hand rose as did Toms. No one else moved an inch. Hermione was relieved that she already knew about the subject matter and wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Sutton looked at both carefully, "My, this is a change, ok Granger let's give you a chance here. What is the charm and what does it do?"

Hermione smiled, "The Patronus charm is the most powerful defensive charm known to magic kind. It manifests positive energy into a tangible force that offers protection. It is the primary protection against Lethifolds and Dementors. There are two kinds of Patronuses: Corporeal and Uncorporeal. Uncorporeal are the most common as they do not take on any distinct form and use far less energy to manifest. Corporeal Patronuses take on a particular form based on the caster." She slightly smirked as she finished, "this spell is particularly hard to master as only the pure of heart can produce a corporeal Patronus. Dark wizards who try are almost always met with man-eating maggots instead"

Sutton looked impressed, "My Miss Granger you do know your stuff. 10 points to Slytherin. You are correct. Now, this charm is considered very advanced magic. Well beyond NEWT level. That is why today we are only discussing the theory behind the magic and how it can be used to defend yourself in various situations."

Hermione dares a look towards Tom. She knew her comment about dark wizards would annoy him. When she did look at him she saw a face of intense concentration, as if willing himself to conjure one on the spot. She looked back to the professor.

He started speaking again, "Now as Miss Granger stated there are two forms of a Patronus but both do essentially the same thing. Corporeal being the stronger of the two forms, its only use is to shield against Lethifolds and Dementors."

Before she even realized what she had done her hand shot up in the air. Sutton seemed mildly shocked she he extended his arm towards her and said, "Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione internally smacked herself upside the head. She didn't need to show off here, why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? She couldn't take it back now, "Sorry sir but there is one more use for the charm."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh is there Miss. Granger? What pray tell is this other use that I, a qualified defense teacher, am forgetting?"

Hermione looked around the room. The Gryffindor's looked at her with genuine curiosity while the other Slytherins either looked at her with smirks as if silently calling her an idiot and furious glares for potentially costing points. Tom was in the first group, unfortunately. She had just talked her way out of this mess with him this morning, now she was going to make him mad again and potentially harm her mission.

She sighed, "a full corporal Patronus can also be used as a means of communication."

Sutton looked as if he was intrigued but trying not to show it, "Go on Miss. Granger explain."

She cleared her throat, "As corporeal Patronuses are a reflection of one's innermost self, the animal it takes the shape of communicates to others about that person, more so they change when an impactful life event happens to the caster it alters. This, in a duel, could be potentially useful information."

Sutton didn't try to hide the look on his face, "That is a very unique way of looking at the charm Miss. Granger, take 5 more points for Slytherin."

Hermione smiled in gratitude. Glad for her quick thinking of explaining why her hand rose. She felt Tom lean over, "You know a lot about this charm. Can you cast one?"

She hesitated. That was all the confirmation Tom needed. Hermione panicked, "Tom no, I didn't tell him for a reason I do not want to be the show off weird new kid" she whisper-yelled.

Tom nodded but rose his hand anyways. When Sutton called on him he smirked, "Sir, being as ever humble as she is, Miss. Granger neglected to inform you she can cast a Patronus."

If glares could kill, Hermione's mission would be completed. Tom smirked as Sutton turned to Hermione again, "is this true?"

Hermione sent one last glare towards Tom, who looked as if he caught the canary, and nodded.

Sutton looked skeptical as he asked, "Corporeal or Un?"

Hermione took out her wand and concentrated. Wordlessly she waved it and an Otter materialized out of the end. It fluttered around the heads of the other students before heading towards Professor Sutton and Hermione s voice came out of the otter's mouth saying "Corporeal" Then it vanished.

If there was a word that meant more shocked than shocked, Sutton would be it. The look of surprise on his face as Hermione's voice came out of the Otter was almost as priceless as the look on toms face when she actually managed to do it.

Hermione allowed herself a tiny competitive smile. She rose an eyebrow in Toms direction. He too looked to be in shock, but his was mixed with a calculating look as if trying to figure out his next move. That wasn't a good thing for her.

Sutton looked back at Hermione, "Miss Granger that was incredible. I had no idea Patronuses could be used that way. Also, you performed that spell nonverbally. That is frighteningly impressive Miss Granger, 30 points to Slytherin and I'd like you to stay after class for a moment. "

Hermione nodded in agreement and sat quietly as the professor continued on with the lesson. Hermione refused to raise her hand for the rest of lesson, not wanting to bring more attention to her self.

As the bell chimed, indicating the end of the class everyone got up and packed their things as Sutton instructed them to write a scroll on the defensive charm and its uses. Tom stated he would wait for Hermione outside. She nodded in acknowledgment and walked up to Professor Sutton, who sat on the edge of his desk, watching as the last student trickled out.

Once they were alone he turned to Hermione, " You were very impressive today Miss. Granger. I admit I had my reservations but you blew them all away."

Hermione muttered a quick 'thank you'. She was not used to still having to prove her academic capabilities.

He continued, "Have you given any thought to what you want to do after school? I know most young ladies are more concerned about marrying but you don't strike me as that narrow-minded."

She nodded, "you would be correct, that's not my main focus. I had given many careers thought. The complexity of curse breaking, the adventure of an Auror, helping the community in the ministry or even a teacher. I just can't decide."

Sutton nodded, "You obviously have brains, Miss. Granger, don't let society pressure you into not using them. If you need anything, help or advice, my door is always open."

With that, he gave her a note to excuse her lateness to her next class and dismissed her. She walked out of the classroom and true to his word, Tom was standing by the wall opposite the door, waiting for her.

She smiled in gratitude and approached him, "Should we head to transfiguration now?" He nodded and walked with her.

It took a lot longer than she anticipated for him to ask, "So what did Sutton want? I've never seen him so nice with a student before."

She shrugged, "He wanted to know my plans post Hogwarts and let me know that if I needed help to come to see him."

Tom looked thoughtful, "What are your plans after your schooling is complete?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know yet honestly, I have too many interests. Sutton wanted to make sure I wasn't going to abandon career for a husband though."

Tom looked at Hermione, "that is a valid concern, no matter how smart you are, if your husband doesn't want you to work and wants you to stay home with children you won't have much choice in the matter."

Hermione snorted, "as if anyone could tell me what I can and cannot do. I am not that type of person."

Her sentence ended just as they reached the classroom door. She pushed it open and walked in ahead of Tom so she missed the smirk on his face and the determined gleam in his eye. He had decided to get her to do just that.


	15. A change in colours

A/N: Hello all! First I want to say thank you to all the new followers! It means so much you want to see where the story is headed! As you can tell this a slow burn story so be patient with me! Also, thank you for the lovely reviews- they really do encourage me! Without further delay- the next chapter! 

Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom, Tom hot on her heels. After her display in DADA, she was adamant about not being a spectacle in this class as well. If only she had known the subject matter before she made that promise to herself, she would have known it to be impossible. 

Just as Tom and herself sat down, again in the back of the classroom, Dumbledore stood from his desk and commanded everyone's attention. Once everyone quieted down he began, "Ok students, as I'm sure every teacher so far has reminded you, this is OWL season. This test indicated what classes you can take your last two years of school to get you ready for your chosen career. Being an important year, you are going to get some increasingly difficult magic thrown at you. This not only prepares you for the exam but also allows you to preview what's to come so you have a better understanding of what your interests are and can narrow down any potential career choices." He clapped his hands joyfully before continuing, "Today we are starting our unit on human transfiguration. Does anyone know what an animagus is?" 

Again no one but Tom and Hermione raised their hands. Hermione got the worst feeling of Deja vu when Dumbledore called on her to answer. 

Hermione cleared her throat, "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can elect to change into an animal. They must complete various complex steps in order to become one. This differs from the natural birth skill of a metamorphamgus and the involuntary transformation of a werewolf. The Witch or Wizard doesn't get to choose which form they take on however as it is determined by their personality and innermost traits." 

Dumbledore nodded, "This is all correct Miss Granger, take 5 points for Slytherin."

As Dumbledore continued to talk, Tom looked over at Hermione again, "Let me guess you can do this as well?"

Hermione shook her head no, she would never let Lord Voldemort know of her animal form. He would use her without a second thought just as he used Pettigrew in her time. No one, save the Dumbledore of her time, knew Hermione had accomplished this task the summer after her 4th year. After the debacle with Rita Skeeter, she received special permission from Dumbledore to perform the little of magic every day needed to complete the task. By the end of July, Hermione had completed the process and where she once stood now stood a small brown cat. Hermione was sure that she would have been an otter- just as her Patronus was- but this was far more practical so she was pleased. 

The lesson was over and the rest of the students began shuffling out after receiving homework- one parchment roll on the steps to become an animagus and the difficulties that come with- Hermione smiled at Dumbledore in goodbye and followed tom out the classroom and towards the great hall. It was time for lunch. 

Tom didn't speak until they had sat down, "So you are pretty advanced for your age."

Hermione was immediately on the defensive, "Yes well I was homeschooled, not a strict curriculum to adhere to when it's just me and my books." 

Tom nodded and looked thoughtful, "you misunderstand my tone Hermione, In two classes you managed to get Slytherin 50 points, you are an asset to our cause."

Hermione noticed two things in his statement, one that it was one of the first times he had used her given name. It felt uncomfortably informal and made her uneasy. The second was that he had used the term our cause- instead of house. That made Hermione even more uneasy. She didn't let it show on her face as just smiled and turned towards her plate, desperate for any reason to stop this discussion.

She didn't have to wait long as the other members of Tom's group approached and sat down, this time with her and Tom. Druella sat beside her," Hermione that was amazing! Even that old codger Dumbledore awarded you points and he hates us Slytherins. You have to study with us girls sometime."

Hermione recognized this for what it was. An invitation to be part of the group. This is was what Hermione was waiting for. She smiled and nodded at Druella, "I would like that. I'm so used to studying by myself and I can't tell you how boring that got." 

This seemed to be the right thing to say. Druella and Walburga smiled and began eating their lunch as well. Hermione stayed quiet as she observed Tom talking in low but casual tones with some of the other males at the table. Before she knew it, lunch was over and they were on to their second last class of the day, history of magic. 

Hermione walked with Tom and the rest of the 5th year populace of Slytherin to the History of Magic class on the first floor. Upon entering Hermione noticed a younger man at the helm of the class. She surmised that this must be before Professor Binns had begun teaching here. Secretly she was glad, although being one of the only ones to stay awake during his class, she still found it mind bindingly boring.

As they sat down tom leaned over, "this is thankfully the last year we have to take this class. HE started here a year ago and had been a complete nutter since." Thrusting this thumb in the teacher's general direction.

Hermione laughed a little and settled into her seat. The teacher turned around and clapped his hands together in anticipation, "Good afternoon students! For those of who do not know, I am Professor Binns and this is History of Magic! We delve into what once was to understand what is!" 

Hermione was at a loss for words. This was Professor Binns. In her time where he was more reminiscent of a vacuum cleaner drone, now he had an enthusiastic energy. 

As Hermione packed up her things, she still couldn't believe how off the wall professor Binns was. Harry and Ron would never believe her. She shook her head sadly as she walked to the door with Tom and the group of Slytherin fifth years. They divided in half for the next class where the females had divination Hermione and the others had Ancient Ruins. Hermione could see the confused look on Druella's face as she walked towards the Divination tower and Hermione turned around and walked towards the Ruins classroom.

As they walked Hermione heard Cantankerous whisper to Tom, "what is she doing coming with us? Doesn't she know it's a man's discipline?"

Just as Hermione was about to explode, Tom answered, "You saw her in classes today, does she really seem the vapid type, Nott?" When Nott shook his head in the negative the discussion was closed. Hermione felt an odd sense of gratitude towards Tom. Not something she ever thought she would feel. As they reached the classroom Hermione smiled in recognition. Professor Babbling was still the professor at this time. The familiarity made her feel at ease and it showed during the class. As Hermione already knew the professors teaching style she caught on easily. The air of ease during the lesson made Tom smirk at Nott who begrudgingly admitted he couldn't picture the girl taking divination anymore. 

As that was the last class of the day, they headed to the common room to dispose of their books and to change for supper. Hermione met up with Druella, Walburga, and Philomena in their room. Druella questioned why Hermione hadn't come with them to Divination as most Slytherin females do. Hermione, as politely as she could, conveyed her distrust of the subject and preference of the ruins class. The girls shook their head at Hermione and smiled. She was an odd one but no one could deny she would be good for the house, and a Slytherin was nothing if not wise to recognize what would benefit them. 

As the girls walked back to the common room, Druella began asking Hermione questions about her life before Hogwarts. Hermione answered them with ease, drawing upon her story and actual real-life experiences to answer the questions. None of them were particularly probing, typical society questions like who her family was and such. She alluded to being related to Hector Dagworth-Granger- which impressed the girls enough to overlook her " unfortunate relatives lapse in judgment" She had to bite her tongue when they said this.

The girls and Hermione walked into the common room where the men were waiting. They had overheard the last part of the conversation, where Druella was saying that even the purest families have to prune eventually and they too had asked her of her family history. Before she could answer, Walburga cut in, "Why miss Granger here is the family of Hector Dagworth-Granger! No wonder she is so good at potions. We were just reassuring her that it wasn't her fault her ancestor had been a traitor and she is on the right side of the coin now."

Hermione smiled but inside she was raging mad. She knew this wasn't the company that would appreciate her pro muggle stance so she left it alone as they all exited the common room and walked to the great hall.

As they walked, Tom fell back in step with Hermione, "you didn't tell me of your relation before."

Hermione looked at him with an innocent expression, "I thought with the last name it was obvious. I don't try and hide it nor do I boast about it." 

He nodded and gave her a small almost genuine smile. She knew what he was thinking. He too had a famous ancestor that he doesn't talk about. It was another thing they had in common.

Once in the great hall, all talk turned to homework and classes. This discussion lasted throughout dinner and back to the common room where they got a start on all assigned homework. It was late by the time Hermione walked to her bed. The last one to turn in but she was happy with the progress she made on the essays she had been assigned. As she changed into her sleeping clothes and crawled into bed she couldn't help but think, that if it hadn't been for the change in colours around her- it was almost like being home with friends. 


	16. A Realization

A/N: Chapter 15! As always a huge thank you to anyone who reviewed/ followed/ favourited! Without you id have no reason to write! If you'd like please continue to leave reviews and thoughts on where the store is headed!

Hermione was shocked at how well she had begun to fit in. This time, this house, the mindset of its inhabitants. She not only got used to them but her mannerisms became almost a second nature to her. She no longer feared being found out because she felt she actually had gained most of the houses respect. Truth be told most of it probably had to do with the fact that she had gained them so many points that they were the clear favourite to win the cup this year, as well as her being just as smart as Tom Riddle but more willing to help with homework than he was.

She was so used to her new schedule that when Walburga turned to her and asked about going to Hogsmeade with the girls to get Christmas gifts, it startled her. She looked at the calendar that hung on their bedchamber wall and sure enough, it was December 1st. It was a Friday and tomorrow would be the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the only before Christmas. She started to panic but hid it well. One thing Slytherin had taught her all these months was to keep all feelings inside, always look the part of calm cool and collected.

She smiled at Walburga, and nodded, "sure I'd like to go with you guys. You can give me some ideas for the boys, I don't know them too well just yet." This earned her a large grin and Walburga launching into ideas for everyone.

As they got dressed Hermione noticed Walburga had listed everyone but Tom. She looked to the girl as she pulled in her cloak, "What about Tom? He seems to be the most closed off about his interests."

Walburga paused. Hermione knew what this could mean if said by someone in the know of his little secret activities. From what she had gathered so far, at this point in time the gatherings were just him and a few of the boys from the house getting together and discussing topics that' were much to crass for the likes of females'- Hermione had rolled her eyes at that one- But to them all, this alluded to his true interests. Neither wanted to be the one to broach the subject first, Hermione could tell Walburga had skipped past him for that very reason.

She looked to be in thought, "Well I thought he would be the easiest to buy for if I was you." Hermione's eyes rose in mild surprise as Walburga went on, "You guys are so alike that I would be sure that anything you put thought into he'd enjoy." And with that, she sent Hermione a wave and a smile as walked away into the common room to join her intended and their group of friends.

Hermione stood by her bed, awestruck. Did someone really compare her to the future Lord Voldemort? Sure they were both academically driven, a trait their other friends found annoying until they needed help. And sure, over the past few months, many a homework sessions and fireside talks had found them bonding over feeling like they found their home in Hogwarts and shared stories of being thought of as less than in the muggle world. But other than that, surely they couldn't be too similar.

Hermione slowly walked to the common room, thinking over what Walburga had said. When she got there she noticed only one person remained, Tom. She didn't even fake a smile this time, she was much too deep in thought. Tom noticed this as she didn't stop to wait for him to get up, instead, she just walked towards the porthole door and into the corridor. Tom sped walked to catch up.

Once he managed to get her attention he asked, "What are you in such deep thought about?"

She looked up at him and studied his face. Sure, he was conventionally attractive. His skin pale but not sickly, hair black with the tiniest bit of a curl to it. His eyes were brown but held a warmth that she was startled to find, no matter the age, warmth, and Voldemort didn't go together.

Hermione's plan of getting to know and gaining the trust of Tom Riddle has been working. For the first few weeks of her being here, she was worried she was going to slow on her mission. One night she had been unable to shake the feeling of failure so she ran to the one person she could talk to, Professor Dumbledore. He, of course, talked her through her feelings and made her realize that she was probably stuck here in this time, why does that mean she had to rush everything? Everything in her journal had taken place over 70 years and she is only in her 5th year of school. She had the time to take it slow and make him less suspicious of her long-term intentions. She had left the impromptu meeting feeling much better about her long-term goals.

Lately, you couldn't find one without the other. Tom and Hermione had taken to doing homework together each night, feeding off each other's thoughts, often ending in arguments about theories and facts. Hermione actually found herself looking forward to the sessions, she wasn't used to having someone that actually challenged her and found it enjoyable.

She then remembered that he had asked her something. She shook her head of her thoughts, "I'm sorry what did you ask? I'm in my own head this morning."

He smirked a little, "That must be a scary place."

She narrowed her eyes in playful offense.

He dropped his playful smirk, "What has you so wrapped up that you are oblivious to your surroundings?"

Hermione could feel her face blush. She felt the majority of the truth was the best option, she'd just leave out the fact that it startled her that she was compared to him, " well to be honest I didn't realize the date and Walburga reminded me that I still need to get gifts for everyone and I was thinking about what to get everyone."

Tom chuckled, "That's what's got your head in a tizzy? Christmas gifts?"

She squinted her eyes, "Hey! It shocked me alright. I wasn't paying attention to the date and now I have one day to think of something for 12 people! Plus a couple of the teachers and my par…" She drifted off. She realized that she had almost said her parents. That's when she remembered that this would be her first Christmas without them.

Tom had noticed as well, "I'm sorry Hermione this must be a hard time of year for you, first Christmas without them."

Hermione nodded and composed herself, "It will be, I hadn't really thought about it being the first holiday without them but it will be okay, should we go to class? Slughorn won't wait forever."

Hermione knew Tom had recognized the dismissal but he didn't say anything about it. He nodded and walked with her to the potions classroom.

Slughorn was much happier than Hermione could take in her current state after her morning. She stuck to her work and quietly made her potion beside Tom.

As she worked she thought about her life. She did console herself with the fact that, unlike her persona here, her actual parents were not deceased. They just weren't born yet and that was a comfort to her. She knew since time was cyclical that they would be okay because she was alive to come back. While she did spare a few thoughts to her life back home she had long ago resolved that she was making things better for everyone by being here. If she succeeded, Harry would have his parents, Cedric would still be alive as would the countless of people Voldemort affected in his lifetime.

By the time potions was done, including the gushing Slughorn did over her and toms potions every lesson, it was lunch time and Hermione was in a much better mood.

Tom noticed this as well, "you seem to be in a better mood."

She nodded, "Yes I had time to think during potions and I've come to the conclusion that while it is sad and hard that they aren't here I should also remember that they aren't in pain or locked away somewhere. Knowing they were alive and unattainable would be worse. I am in a good place, much worse could have happened let's face it and on top of all that I have friends who are like a family here so I'm not too alone on my first Christmas alone." She shot him a smile and looked down at her plate to begin to fill it up.

Hermione didn't notice the genuine smile that crept on Toms' face.


	17. A Duel

A/N: Chapter 16 is now out! Thank you all for the reviews left and to all the new follows/ favourites. I am really trying to get these out quicker! Please review and let me know if you liked it!

Lunch finished without a hint of the melancholy that started the period. The last class of the day was a double session of Defense Against the Dark Arts and it had recently become one of Hermione's favourite classes.

Druella maintained that it was her favourite because of Professor Sutton. He had taken an interest in Hermione's education early on and hadn't let it go. Hermione brushed it off but she couldn't help of thinking about how she was with Professor Lockhart in her 2nd year.

They filed in and sat in their seats. The classroom was filled with dull chatter until professor Sutton entered and walked to the front of the classroom, "Good afternoon class, today I have a treat for you!" he clapped his hands together then gestured towards the normally empty side of the room, "Now as you can see we have a completely underutilized classroom and today is when we rectify that."

With a wave of his wand, several mats materialized onto the floor. Hermione groaned. She realized what was coming, this set up was similar to the Room of Requirements set up during the DA when they focused on dueling.

Professor Sutton smiled, "We are a defense class and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't teach you how to utilize the spells I'm teaching in real life scenarios."

Hermione looked around the classroom. Reactions seemed to be split between the houses, Gryffindor seemed to be curious while Slytherins smirked in excitement. Dueling was a past time of many Slytherins and they excelled at underhanded spell work.

Professor Sutton motioned for the class to get up and follow him to the mats. The houses divided themselves along each side.

Professor Sutton stood in the middle of the mats, wearing his usual pants and button-up shirt. He undid the cuff buttons and rolled them up to his elbows, "Now today we are starting with disarming and protection. I do not want any causalities or mishaps, is that understood?"

With a general nodding of understanding and a few secretive Slytherin smirks, Sutton worked at pairing each student off. He seemed to be Pairing house against house.

Hermione looked to her left, Malfoy was joined by his partner- Septimus Weasley. Hermione's heart panged at the sight of the familiar red hair and gangly limbs. To her right, Tom was glaring at his partner, Fleamont Potter, Again the familiar sight of disheveled black hair and glasses made her glassy-eyed. Her name being called jostled her out of her memories.

Professor Sutton called out, "Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall"

A severe-looking girl began to walk towards her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had forgotten that Professor McGonagall had also gone to school with Tom Riddle. She smiled at the young future professor but only got a glare in return. She was shocked but then remembered in this time she was the enemy.

She looked to Tom who happened to be looking towards her and their eyes met. He had his face set in a hard line, looking serious. He nodded at Hermione in an unspoken, "you better win" gesture. She returned it.

Once everyone was paired off, they went one by one. Facing off, taking turns disarming and attacking. Once they were both performed to the Professor's satisfaction the next pair got up.

Malfoy had easily disarmed and attacked Septimus. It took Septimus a little longer to get the hang of it but he did. Hermione had to catch herself and stop smiling at the thought of how similar this Weasley and hers was.

Tom, of course, performed flawlessly on the first try. Fleamont was the same, Harry obviously had his defense talents passed down.

It was now her turn. She and McGonagall were the last pair up. Hermione shed her outer layer for more movement.

They both got into the proper dueling stance and waited for Sutton to call the match. McGonagall would attack first. As they were instructed it should have been with an easy 'Expelliarmus' while Hermione would defend with a shield charm.

Hermione readied herself and looked towards McGonagall. When she met her eyes something in Hermione worried. The look in McGonagall's eyes was nothing she had seen on the professor before and it worried her.

Sutton didn't even reach three, on the count of 2 McGonagall waved her arm shouting the incantation. Due to her DA training, Hermione easily deflected the spell, even with its surprise casting. Sutton shouted to wait until he reached three but that act had unleashed Hermione's flight or fight instinct.

In an instant, just as her shield faded she sent an expelliarmus back, catching her off guard and causes her wand to soar into the air and into Hermione's outreached hand. She smirked as she threw it back. McGonagall caught it and sneered.

With no countdown, she sent the disarming spell to Hermione one more time. Hermione again effectively blocked it. If McGonagall had played fair she would have let her disarm her to end their turn, but McGonagall looked to be trying to prove something and Hermione was up for the challenge.

And a challenge is what Hermione got, figuring out that a simple disarm wouldn't work on her, McGonagall switched spells, this time casting a jelly legs jinx. Hermione easily deflected it. Professor Sutton began to yell for them to stay on the assigned spells but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Hermione was tired of playing the defense and she figured if McGonagall wanted to play this game, she'd play too.

Hermione shot her wand out yelling in quick succession, "Avis! Oppuugno!" Small yellow birds shot out of the tip of Hermione's wand with a loud crack and launched themselves at McGonagall. She was so surprised she didn't have time to shield herself. The birds connected and began pecking at the girl as she waved her hands around frantically in an attempt to shoo them off her.

Sutton waved his wand and the birds burst into thin air, leaving only a rain of little yellow feathers around McGonagall.

Sutton announced that class was over and for everyone to pack up. He called Hermione and McGonagall to him, " Girls I specifically said to stay with the two spells I assigned, 5 point from each house for disobeying. This is your one warning, we will be dueling for the foreseeable future and if this becomes a habit there will be more dire consequences, do I make myself clear?" Both girls nodded and with a quiet 'yes professor' they walked back to their desks to collect their things.

Minerva glared at Hermione as she brushed past her to leave. After she had gone she turned to Tom, who waited for her, as always, "You would think I did something to her personally."

Tom smirked, "Well in her mind you did."

Hermione looked quizzically at him, "What do you mean? This is the first time I've actually interacted with her."

As they left the classroom and walked towards the common room, Tom explained, "Before you got here, she was the smartest female in our year. Not to mention she used to be Dumbledore's favourite. Now that you're here and his ward none the less, she's jealous and threatened. I must admit that duel was highly entertaining. Who would have thought to use avis offensively?"

Hermione smiled at the memory of her sending the birds after an insensitive Ron decided to cross her, "It's a trick I came up with when dealing with some of my friends."

The pair entered the common room together. Just inside the fellow Slytherins that were in their year, all gathered around. Druella was the first to speak, "Hermione that was genius! Using a non-lethal spell and turning it to attack her! 5 points was well worth getting an attack on Gryffindor in!" The others murmured their agreement. Hermione smiled in false thanks and walked to her room to put her books away.

As she changed out of her uniform she couldn't shake the guilt in her stomach. She had attacked a Gryffindor and a future professor. Sure she wasn't a Gryffindor right now but she still felt loyal in her heart. She frowned but covered it up quickly, she couldn't let on she felt guilty, she was a Slytherin after all.

As she rejoined the group in the common room she felt the atmosphere shift. While she got along with her fellow Slytherins and felt comfortable these last few months, after defense she almost felt accepted completely. The males in the group nodded at her entrance and continued talking. Before they would say that men conversation isn't for the likes of females but now she was just one of the group.

They all exited together, the girls still gushing over Hermione's performance in class. Once in the great hall they sat and ate while still making idle talk within the group.

Just as Hermione was about done supper, she felt someone approach her at the table. She looked up to see Minerva, flanked by Septimus and Fleamont. Hermione wondered if that's what her, Harry and Ron look liked to others.

Hermione offered a smile, "Hello Minerva, what can I help you with this evening?"

The severe glare didn't leave her face as she spoke, "Don't offer such pleasantries, Granger, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself. I just came over to tell you that cheap trick won't work again. Gryffindor has your number."

Hermione could see the other Slytherins bristle at the veiled threat. Hermione however just smirked, "Oh Minerva, I'm flattered that you worry about my strain but rest assured that politeness is a common social courtesy I offer everyone, regardless of their… circumstances." She winded her smirk at Minervas eyes narrowing more and continued, "As for today's lesson I would like to remind you that it was, in fact, you that decided to deviate from the given lesson, you can't fault me for besting you at your own game, after all my guardian is Professor Dumbledore and he is no common wizard" She gave a haughty laugh, implying that anyone thinking she'd deliver anything less was laughable.

Minerva shouted in indignation and stomped off. The boys following her. As they departed, the Slytherins began to laugh. Hermione received a few pats and slaps on the back in congratulations. Each taking their turn to comment on the perfectly composed comeback.

Dinner was over shortly after and they all walked back to the Slytherin common room. They hadn't been given homework as tomorrow was Hogsmeade and the teachers knew that it wouldn't get done. As they all sat down for a rare homework free evening, chatter split the group. The girls talking about the trip tomorrow and the guys talking about what the girls would wear for the trip.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled out a book, she was a few words in when she felt the seat dip next to her. She was seated in a love seat and Tom had chosen to sit next to her. He had pulled out his own book and began to read.

It was clear by how slowly he had something he wanted to say. Hermione turned to him, "spit it out, Tom"

He chuckled, "Sometimes I think you know me better than them all Hermione. I just wanted to say I was impressed with how you handled today, both the duel and Minerva approaching you at dinner. Using what you knew of her to subtly attack her was very clever, so I guess I just wanted to say that if you ever doubted you're where you belong, don't, because you definitely made Slytherin proud today." With that, he went back to his book.

Hermione was taken back. She didn't know how to process what he just said. She couldn't believe the heir of Slytherin just said she belonged there. Her head remained loyal to Gryffindor but she found her verbal jousts and Slytherin housemates much more suited to her true mentality. When she did homework with Tom he offered compelling thoughts, not just parroted hers. When she talked fashion with her dorm mates they asked her what she liked, not just put her in whatever no matter how uncomfortable she felt, when she helped her housemates with homework that actually attempted to retain the lesson not just get her to do their work for them.

It was then she found herself thinking how much she was taken advantage of in her own time. She liked to help but that went both ways. She couldn't believe how much she was actually enjoying her time here.

Hermione smiled at his form beside her and attempted to read her own book, but what he said about knowing him better nagged at her. Yes, she spent a few nights a week studying her journal of Lord Voldemort but the way he implied was much more intimate. He didn't need to say a word but yet she knew. They clicked together more than she and Ron ever did, maybe even more than she and Harry ever did. She shook her head of those thoughts. No matter how true they were, she couldn't let herself think that way. She focused on her book and before long was lost in the history of Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at the large grandfather clock, it was almost 1 am. Almost everyone else had already gone to bed at this point. All that remained was herself and Tom. He had never gone to bed before her, always waiting even if his homework was long done.

She closed her book. She had gotten caught up in noting the differences in the volumes she had previously read. She looked over and noticed Tom staring intently into the green flames of the fireplace. His face dimly illuminated by each flicker. She couldn't see how this face became what she knew in her time. His strong jawline didn't look like it could ever point out like a serpent's snout. His well-defined nose felt like it fit perfectly on his face, how could it disappear only to leave reptile like slits? His skin, while pale was nothing like the ghostly white she was accustomed to in her time. She shook her head of the thoughts. No matter what had happened in her time, she was here to change it.

She got up and wished Tom a soft good night. He nodded in return but made no move to get up from his seat. She walked quietly to her bed and quickly changed before laying down for the night.

She had started the day by studying him and now she was ending it by admiring him and she couldn't help but think that maybe her wanting to change the past was not only for the greater good but, was now a tiny bit for her.


	18. A Trip and a Talk

A/N: Please enjoy this supersized chapter, it is the longest one I have written to date! I wanted to say a big thank you the all the new followers and everyone took their time to review. Review and follow please!

Hermione awoke to green light filtering into her room. She sighed and sat up, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to sleeping beneath a lake. She looked around and noticed she was the first one up. This was not uncommon, especially on school mornings but she figured that a Hogsmeade visit would be an occasion that these girls would beat her to rising. She decided to take advantage of the free restroom and took a quick shower. Once done in the washroom she came out to see they were still sleeping. She cast a quick 'muffliato' on the room as not disturb them and set about getting ready for the day.

She looked through her wardrobe and went to grab her casual slacks when she stilled her hand. This would be the first time she would be seen in a completely casual outing, maybe she should dress up so to speak. She fished through her beaded bag for a bottle of sleakeazy- sad to say it hadn't been invented yet- and used it on her hair to smooth it out. Once done, she dressed in nylons with a knee-length dress. It was not something she'd be caught dead in, in her time but now it was the height of fashion, or so the saleswoman assured her. It was a dark green colour with crème colour buttons along the top half ending at a folded down collar. She wrapped the thin matching crème belt around her waist and paired it with crème kitten heels. Just as she finished doing the straps up she heard a rustling to her left, Druella was finally awake.

Hermione turned her back, now facing the small vanity mirror beside her wardrobe. She drew her wand and began to detangle and dry her hair into loose curls. She thought back to pictures of 40's fashion she had seen and decided to pin on side of her hair away from her face. She summoned a barrette from her wardrobe and transfigured it into something she thought her fellow Slytherins would appreciate. Where it was a simple square silver barrette before, now it was two long thin snakes entwined. They each had glittering emerald eyes, matching her dress.

She turned back around to see Druella fully awake and deciding what to wear for herself. She cleared her throat, " so what do you think?"

Druella looked from her wardrobe to Hermione and her mouth gaped open, "HERMIONE!" she shrieked, "you didn't tell me you could look like that!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she was oddly offended, "is this not okay? I thought it might be too dressy for Hogsmeade."

Druella frantically shook her head, "No Hermione its perfect. You look gorgeous. So refined yet powerful. If you don't have at least 5 marriage inquiries by the end of the day id be shocked."

Hermione paled. Marriage inquires? She was only 15 in this timeline! How could anyone be thinking of that? She shook her head, "Druella you exaggerate."

Druella pulled out a black dress similar to Hermione's and began to get dressed, "No Hermione I don't, we purebloods get marriage contracts early on. You were sheltered from it in France with them all about love over there" Druella rolled her eyes as she pulled out a pair of thin heels and stepped into them, " but here especially with old bloodlines, its commonplace. Walburga and I are already betrothed and Philomena's parents are waiting for her older brothers contract to be finalized to finalize hers to Crockett. Only reason mine was confirmed before Evans is because Cyg is the oldest of his side, it goes by the males see."

She heard two voices of agreement and noticed that Walburga and Philomena had also woke up and began to get dressed at this point. Philomena pulled on a pair of black skinny leg pants and a blue blouse, risqué for this time but with her blonde hair, she looked fabulous. Walburga, ever the proper witch- wore a deep purple dress with a high collar.

Hermione sighed, "I feel like there's so much I don't know about a world I was born into and ripped away from." Playing the part of the damsel they could guide in their ways.

Druella walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "don't worry Hermione, we will help you. We've said it plenty, it wasn't your fault for your upbringing but you're here now and as your friends, we will help you." The other two nodded in agreement, she even got an actual smile from Walburga. She smiled back, it felt nice to have them acknowledge their friendship. Hermione never really got along with other females and even though they were Slytherins and future mothers to some of her worst enemies, for the time being, she was enjoying the feeling.

The four of them, now ready for the day, grabbed their winter coats and carried them as they walked to the common room. The guys minus Tom, strangely enough, were already there and looked up at hearing them approach. They lazily said their hellos until they noticed Hermione. Their eyes went wide, just as Druella's had and stared.

Hermione began to feel uncomfortable, "what? You act as if I sprouted another head or something. Honestly, I don't just wear school uniforms you know"

Evan, Druella's brother, a 6th year spoke up first, "Not at all, we just have never seen you so … dressed up."

Hermione pouted, "Hey said it wasn't too dressed up! I'm going to have to change now." Hermione turned on her heel and made to walk back to her room. She came into contact with a very solid chest. It happened to belong to Tom.

Tom looked her up and down, "please don't change, you look magnificent."

Hermione could feel a blush creep on to her face, "You don't think it's too much?" she brought her hand up to pat her barrette, willing his gaze to land on the snakes. They did.

He shook his head, "no it's not too much, it's just right, very befitting of a woman of Slytherin."

She smiled coyly at him while suppressing the chills he induced with that statement. The others didn't know that he was the Heir just yet, his words took on a double meaning with that bit of knowledge.

With that settled the group walked out of the common room and towards the front hall where the carriages waited to bring the students to the village. Dumbledore had given his permission for her to go as her guardian and she was thankful for him doing so. Hermione slipped on her coat as they waited for their turn. Her's was long, ending about mid-thigh. It was black with silver buttons and black fur along the collar. She pulled on a simple but stylish black woolen hat and matching gloves.

The group gathered in their carriage and took off down the snow-covered sloping roads. Everyone was planning on which shops to visit first, making a plan for the day. It was decided that they would split up by gender for the first half, met up for lunch then decide who was going with who based on who they still had to buy for. Hermione thought it was a very clever plan, wishing she had thought of it when doing the same thing in her time with Harry and Ron. They had been nearly impossible to buy for.

As they entered the village, Hermione stopped and stared. No matter how many times she visited, Hogsmeade in the winter was beautiful. It was decorated for Christmas, trees, and lights everywhere. A light layer of snow clung to the rooftops making Hermione think of a picturesque snow globe.

With one last wave to each other, both groups separated and walked in opposite directions. The first stop on their trip was the Quidditch supply shop. Hermione rolled her eyes, she could never get away from this store. Despite dreading walking in, she purchased some top of the line Keepers gloves and boom wax for Alton and Chaser equipment for the Orion, Cygnus and Crockett. They then went to the sweet shop where she picked up several different large packages of sweets for Nott, Lestrange, and Mulciber. She didn't know them as well as the other boys but knew that this was a perfectly respectable gift in these circles. She also grabbed several smaller packages to throw in with her other gifts and for teachers. By the time they reached the bookstore, she only had the girls, Abraxus and Tom left. Knowing she'd never find anything for the girls in the bookstore she focused on the last two remaining boys. Abraxus liked herbology, not that he'd let anyone know how much. She found a book entitled "Moste Potent Plants and there Nefarious Uses" and she thought it perfect for him. This left Tom. She browsed and browsed the shelves, Walburga's voice in her head about getting something shed like as well. Hermione stumbled into the back most shelves, a layer of dust seemed to coat everything. A large black leather bound book caught her eye. It was obviously very old, the layer of dust was thickest on this shelf. She took out her wand and gently cleansed the dust of the over. As she read the title she knew it was the book for him, she only hoped it wouldn't be to forward of her. She placed the big black book into her basket and continued to look around the store. She made her book purchases and placed them into the small beaded bag she had brought so no one could peak at what she had bought them. The other girls met up with her at the entrance to the shop and they all walked across to the Three Broomsticks.

Once inside, Hermione saw that the guys already had a large table. Druella, Walburga, and Philomena all sat next to their intended which left the only seat available between Evan and Tom. Everyone spoke about their successes, Hermione giggling as she lamented about finding the perfect gifts for her fellow girls. They all giggled at her behavior, glad she knew how to let loose and have fun as well as studying. As they ate, both Tom and Even pulled her into conversations, mostly about school and the differences between France and here. As soon as she answered one question she was asked another by the other. It felt as if they were fighting for her attention. It was exhausting, so much so that when they were done and both asked her to shop with them she gave a shy smile and told them that they both were still on her list. Since they couldn't argue that they nodded and they all went on their separate gropes. As it turned out, she left with Abraxas.

They walked in the direction of the jewelry shop. Once they entered, Hermione began to look at the hair barrettes. They all had admired her this morning and thought that was a good place to start. She had found three that she felt suited each girl and after an agreeing nod from Abraxas, she bought them. For Philomena, she bought a gold and pearl set. They wrapped around a green jade leaf looking ethereal, perfect for the willowy girl. For Walburga, Hermione knew how much the house of black meant to her so she got her a set that reminded her of the family crest, it was two crossed wands and she had the jeweler quickly add a Raven with its wings spread across the two wands. It was clearly more a status piece that a functional hair accessory but she knew she'd love it anyway. Druella was a bit harder to pick one out for. In the end, she settled on an elaborate rose and vine design. It was longer than the others, it would settle long the back her neck but it looked to be winding through her hair with roses delicately placed along the vine.

Abraxas looked impressed, "those are actually very thoughtful Granger, and they match their personalities perfectly."

Hermione smiled. Knowing the Malfoy's from her time she knew how hard it was for them to give a compliment so she took it, "Thank you Abraxas. I am going to get them a quill and ink set to go along with them."

He nodded again and lead the way to the stationary store. Once inside it was easy to pick up a set for each girl, a dark purple, almost black for Druella, dark green for Walburga and a silver with light green flecks for Philomena. She looked around the store, still needing something for Evan. She came across a brown leather book bag. Hermione took a deep breath, smelling the genuine leather of the bag. She decided to get this for Even, she'd use her wand to inscribe his initials on it to make it more personal. She also picked up a journal and quill set for Professor Dumbledore, the cover showed the constellations in real time and a dark purple quill that had tiny silver and gold fleck to mimic starlight. She also picked him a package of novelty socks, each with a different day of the week and colour scheme. She smiled to herself as she recounted the story Harry told her about the mirror and what Dumbledore said he saw.

As she was walking towards the register she noticed a sleek black journal with matching black silver-tipped quill. The black leather matched the cover of the book she had bought Tom and decided on a whim to get it for him as well.

She bought her items and placed them into her beaded bag again before walking with Abraxas to the entrance of the village. Most of the group was already there, waiting for the carriages that could carry them up to the castle.

The last to join the group was Tom and Evan, coming from different directions just as a carriage pulled up in front of them. Hermione smiled at Tom in greeting, turning around to enter the carriage. The ride up to the castle was filled with people excitedly stating they could wait until Christmas to see everyone's reactions.

This conversation turned to discuss what everyone was doing for the holidays. Everyone, as it turned out, was heading home. That is everyone but Hermione and Tom. She told them, as Dumbledore was her guardian it would make sense she would stay with him. They nodded in agreement. They reached the castle and all piled out. They walked briskly to the common room to deposit their gifts before dinner was held in the Great hall.

As they sat in the dining hall, Evan was trying to pull Hermione into a conversation. She wasn't used to this but tried to be polite and engage as much as possible. Tom was silent through the meal and on the way back to the Common room afterward.

Much like every other homework-free night, they sat by the fire and idly chatted. Tonight's topic was still Christmas and going home. Hermione tried to stay, to be polite to her friends but it got too much and she excused herself. She exited the porthole and began to wander. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and took her to the 7th floor where the room of requirement was. She realized she still had her beaded bag on her so she figured she might as well wrap her gifts while she was alone so she imagined a room full of gift wrapping supplies and when she opened her eyes a door had materialized.

She entered and couldn't help but gasp. The room was every crafter's dream. Rolls of wrapping paper and ribbing lined the walls by a large desk. All kinds of differently shaped scissors and tape dispensers sat along the wall, waiting to be used. The smiled and got to work.

Even gift wrapping was strategically planned out when you were Hermione Granger. She summoned all her gifts and sorted them by who they were for. She began with the candy for the boys. She wrapped them each in black paper with elaborate green ribbons and silver name tags. Her elegant script writing each of their names and indicating it was from her.

For each of the girls, she decided to group the gifts together. She put each of their items into one gift box. She then wrapped the box in black wrapping paper and charmed the green ribbons to look like snakes making a loop around the box mouth to tail.

For Abraxas, she figured he wasn't the type to care for elaborate. He was much more the simple and classy taste. She wrapped his book and candy in simple green paper and used darker green ribbons.

She got to Evans gift and took out her wand. The bag had one large main pocket and two smaller pockets on the outside. She took her wand to the space in-between the two smaller pockets just under the handle and inscribed his initials in darker brown script. She looked at her work and was happy with it. She wrapped his up also in black paper but used silver ribbon to secure the package.

When she noticed Dumbledore's gift a smile spread on her face again. She wrapped the journal and socks together in an Easter basket fashion, laying them in the middle of a large square of paper and folding the corners up. The paper, red and gold, of course, she charmed to flicker like the flame feathers of a phoenix.

Last was Toms. She wrapped the book in tissue paper and laid it down flat in a larger gift box, she placed the journal in next but took it back out and looked at it again. She felt it very plain, even for Toms tastes. Her eye caught Evans wrapped gift and got an idea. She turned it over and in brilliant gold lettering, she inscribed his full name on the back. She knew how much it meant to someone to feel like they had something that was just theirs in a time of uncertainty. She wrapped that in tissue paper as well and placed it on top of the book. She laid the quill set and assorted candies on top and secured the lid. She wrapped the box in dark green paper that looked to be a dark marble pattern. She thought it was rather pretty.

Once she was done with finishing addressing each gift she carefully moved them back into her bag. She walked back to the common room and upon entering she noticed only one person was still up.

As always Tom sat on the couch across from the green flames flickering in the fireplace, deep in thought. She hesitated for a moment but decided to go sit next to him.

It took him a few seconds to address her, " you were gone for a while."

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her, " can you keep my confidence about something Tom?"

He looked up from the flames, " Of course Hermione, you never have to doubt that."

The sincerity in his eyes and voice made her momentarily forget who he was going to become, " I act as if the holiday isn't bugging me but with everyone talking about their holiday plans it got a little much. I had to take a walk and distract myself. Strangely enough, I distracted myself by wrapping all my gifts so at least that's all done." She cracked a smile, "I just couldn't keep up the facade of being strong." She whispered the last part.

But he had heard her. He looked to be thinking for a while, "you don't always have to be strong Hermione. Every once in a while something gets too much for all of us and we need to deal with it."

Hermione sighed, " I just kept thinking about the traditions I had with my parents and how I won't get to do them this year. Then I think of every year I took those silly traditions for granted and I just feel guilty for surviving."

Tom looked to be trying to choose his next words carefully, " AS someone who never had those family moments I find it hard to empathize, but I do know what it feels like to be around everyone talking about something you don't have. You want to know what helps me get through it."

She nodded shyly, not willing to bring her head up as she could feel tears threating to spill.

He continued, " I just think that one day I am going to have a family of my own and I can create any silly tradition I want. It helps to know that I am not without indefinitely just temporarily.

Hermione had to work to cover her immense shock. Nowhere in her journal or dealings with Tom had she ever even thought of him wanting a family. The notion just seemed so foreign to her that she couldn't process it. Of course, this was going on in her head.

Outwardly she nodded, "I never thought of it that way. I'd like to pass on some of my traditions as well as make new ones."

He turned his body to face her, " What were some of your traditions you'd do with your parents?"

She thought back to all her muggle Christmases and smiled, "Well in my family you get to open one gift on Christmas Eve but that gift was always the same. New pajamas and a storybook. That was because the next tradition was changing into those pajamas and reading the books as a family, usually my dad reading to all of us until we fell asleep in the living room. Then in the morning, we'd wake up and the first thing we'd see is the tree with presents underneath. It really was magical." She laughed at her choice of words.

He had a blank look on his face, almost as if he was forcing a mask, " that sounds very nice Hermione, do you mind if I steal that tradition one day?" His voice was small, showing a hint of the child he actually was.

She smiled, " of course Tom, traditions are meant to be passed on."

They sat in a comforting silence before her yawns took over, " I am going to go to bed now. Good night. Oh, and Tom, thanks for the talk it was really nice to let it all out to someone who understands."

He smiled and waved good night and turned back around to face the fire. Hermione crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She didn't witness the small yet sad smile on the boy's face as he gazed into the fire and imagined children looking up at him as he read in front of that very fire. Curiously enough those children had warm brown eyes.


	19. A Tradition

The next three weeks flew passed Hermione in a whirlwind of end of semester tests and studying, and before she knew it, it was the day before Christmas. Everyone from Slytherin except for Hermione and Tom, went home, her friends leaving their presents under the Christmas tree in the common room. Hermione admired the tastefully done tree while she waited for Tom to join her so they could walk down for dinner together. The tree, of course, had only silver ornaments. They stood out against the green of the branches beautifully. The green flames from the fireplace and the green hue from the lake above gave the silver an eerie feel, perfect for the house.

Hermione turned around at the sound of footsteps, looking up to see Tom walk from the boys' dormitories, still dressed in his uniform. She shook her head as he approached. They had had this conversation before. Hermione would ask why he wouldn't dress casually when allowed and it was always the same answer, " If you want respect you must demand it." At this point, she just rolled her eyes and didn't ask again.

They walked down to the great hall in a comfortable silence. Once inside they were the only two sat at the Slytherin table, each of the other three having a sizable smattering of students. They ate again in comfortable silence, nothing needing to be said. This allowed Hermione's mind to wander. She thought about home mostly. If it was frozen, waiting for her to return or change it. She thought about what Harry and Ron were doing if it wasn't frozen, probably worried about her. she wondered how her disappearance was explained to her Parents- if it was explained. She thought it would make her sad, to think about these things but she had come to terms with doing what needed to be done.

She must have had an especially pensive look on her face. When she came back to reality Tom looked at her puzzled, " what were you just thinking about that made you drift off like that?"

She gave him a little smile, " I was thinking about how different this Christmas is compared to the others I've had." It wasn't far from the truth.

He nodded in understanding, " I understand it is probably very different but if I may be selfish, I am glad you're here. It will be nice to spend the holiday with a friend rather than reading."

And just like that Hermione's heart broke for the boy. She knew what he was going to become, she knew what he was going to do. Yet here in this moment she just saw a lonely little boy. He was thrown into this world not knowing anything. To anyone who knew the situation she was coming from, they might think her naïve, to forget the horrors that she came from. But he hadn't done them yet. He hadn't killed Myrtle yet, he hadn't split his soul he hadn't ordered anyone to do unspeakable acts. Right now he was a boy trying to find his place in a world he was brought into knowing nothing about. She was going to change the outcome of life and not only because of the countless lives she'd save but for his life as well.

She smiled at him, " I'm glad I'm here too."

He looked as if he wasn't sure what to say so he changed the subject, " If you're done would you like to take a walk around the grounds? They are lovely in the snow."

She nodded and stood up. They walked to the common room to get there cloaks and winter things. Once bundled up and outside, they talked about nothing. They talked about how classes were going, how tom was both upset and glad that he had something that could keep up and challenge him in classes. They talked about OWLs and which one they were aiming for. Hermione, of course, wanted them all except for Divination and Care of magical creatures. Tom, unsurprisingly, wanted the same. By the time they had reached the castle doors again, it was almost sundown. They turned and watched the sun descend behind the black lake before heading back into the warmth.

Once back inside they walked back to the common room. Hermione split up from Tom to go hang up her items to dry the muggle way, she always thought using a drying charm made her clothes feel too stiff. She grabbed a book from her wardrobe shelf and walked back into the common room. When she got there she stopped dead. She actually dropped her book in surprise. On the floor in front of the fireplace was a mountain of blankets and pillows. Standing in front of the Christmas tree was Tom, clad in green flannel pajamas.

Hermione was speechless. She tried to form words but none came out so Tom supplied an explanation, " when we were talking about traditions and I asked if I could borrow it, I decided I didn't want to wait. This is your first Christmas away from home and this is my first Christmas I am spending with someone I actually care about so I say we start this tradition early."

Hermione couldn't help but tear up. It was perfect. She walked over to tom and gave him a hug. He tensed up at first but relaxed into her arms and wrapped his around her too. She stood back and wiped the few tears that had actually fallen ad he bent down and picked up a long package wrapped in green paper, " by now you know what this is probably so open it and get changed I got all the Christmas books I could find in the library so they aren't wrapped."

Hermione nodded and opened the present he handed her. Inside was a pajama set that matched his. Dark green with silver lining. Hers looked to be of a lighter, more feminine material. She quickly ran back to her room, stopping to pick up the book she dropped and changed. When she came back out she noticed a house elf had brought hot chocolate and sugar cookies, her favourite. She settled down beside where Tom had sat, his back leaning against the seat of the couch. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate and opened the first book on the pile, the Little Match Girl.

When Hermione read the title she didn't know if she should let him read it, but as he went on she realized that this was not his first time. By the time he was done, Hermione was in tears again. She laid her head on Toms' shoulder. Again she could feel him stiffen at the contact but deflate just as quickly. He reached the next book and read. One after the other. Hermione began to drift off to sleep. With her head still laid upon his shoulder.

When she woke up, she was confused before the events of last night back to her. she looked around and noticed Tom asleep next to her. He was on his side facing away from her as if he didn't want to disturb her. she hesitated for a second but, thinking to her resolve to change him, from last night she impulsively decided to lay back down beside him, closer, so that when he rolled over he would be face to face with her. She had caught how innocent physical interactions had made him stiffen so wanted to get him more used to it. She laid down and scooted closer, she didn't have to wait long, as she closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep she could feel him stir. He rolled over and she could feel him halt almost violently in his tracks. It took him a few minutes to relax again. Once she could feel him relax, she shifted over more, as if rolling over in her sleep, until her head rested on his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen again but in less time he deflated and let her stay. She then opened her eyes and yawned, for his benefit.

She smiled up at him, " Happy Christmas Tom."

He smiled back at her, " Happy Christmas Hermione."

She rolled away and up from him and crawled over to the tree, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. When she turned to face him again she sighed, " you don't think we camp in front of the tree than not open our presents right when we wake up do you?" As she waved her wand the gifts under the tree sorted into two piled, Hermione's and Toms.

They both dived into the pile. Unsurprisingly most of her friends had given her books. They ranged from beauty spells, from the girls to subject-specific ones from the guys. The ones that were more on the outside of their group had given her candy, which she was not upset with, she loved sweets in moderation.

She looked up and saw Tom with almost the exact same items. She giggled. He looked up from his package and questioned her. she responded, " Looks like our friends think all we like are books." And he laughed looking around at her pile as well. She opened another, this time from Dumbledore. Inside was a beautiful journal. I was old brown leather with a phoenix plume quill, a note attached to the plume indicated that the ink ran through the quill and never ran out as it regenerated like a real phoenix. In the bottom of the box held massive amounts of sweets and a jar of Sherbet Lemons. It was an odd pang of her time and he laughed. When he asked what was so funny she told Tom that Dumbledore always had these sweets on him when she was little and it just reminded her of home. He nodded in understanding.

Her second to last gift was from Evan. She opened it carefully and looked inside. Inside the box was a package of crèmes and lotions. Hermione could tell by the packaging and the delicate scent it was expensive. She couldn't help but think that this was awfully intimate for someone she just got friendly with.

She moved onto her last gift. She didn't notice that she had subconsciously left Tom's for last. As she looked up she noticed he had done the same with hers as well.

He looked up and met her eye. She smiled, " I hope you like it, Tom."

He nodded, " I'm sure I will, I have little doubt that you probably know me better than most. I hope you like what I got you as well."

Her smile widened and took to open the package. Inside was a dark wooden box. When she opened it a small owl popped up and spun in slow flight pattern like circles as a nameless tune delicately played. It was very pretty. The owl reminded her of Hedwig being it was a large snowy owl. It was clear it was a jewelry box. Well, it was clear after she found a small box in that box and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a book charm that opened like a locket. There were no pictures of yet but the thought was definitely there. She loved it. It was unique to her and thought has been put into it.

She looked at Tom and seen he was taking out the journal. She smiled, " I wanted you to have something that was just made for you."

He looked up and she could tell that he knew what she meant. He smiled and reached for the next item. She bit her lip, this was the nerve wrecking one to give. She knew he'd like it but she worried it would put him on his path faster. He unwrapped the book and read the title to himself: The Grey Wizard- Magic neutrality.

He smiled, " you really do know me better than most. Thank you very much, Hermione."

She smiled, " don't sell yourself short, you obviously know me very well as well. I love the locket Tom, Thank you. "

He smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. She gathered her items up and brought them to her room. She briefly looked back to see Tom already opening and reading the book. She smiled. If she herself had opened the book she would have thought twice about giving it to him. As she put her gifts away Toms fingered drummed along the journal she had given him as he read the first sentence ' there is no good or evil- just power and those too weak to seek it.'


	20. A Firework Show

A\N: Hey guys! A few notes. I am trying to kick start the plot so the next few chapters may be a bit jumpy as you have to remember they are in 5th year when this story starts so we have to get to 7th and beyond! Also please leave a review or a follow if you liked! Really does mean the world to me! Thank you!

Hermione looked to her left to see Tom engrossed in his book. She had returned from her room after putting her stuff away to see he hadn't moved from his position. She took the book she brought out and sat beside him again. He barely noticed besides the dip the cushion made as she sat.

The fire roared in front of the pair as he read. Hermione quickly became enamored in her book. Time had passed and the pop of a house elf bringing lunch jarred both. Hermione thanked the elf for the sandwiches and pumpkin juice before it bowed and popped out of the room once again.

Hermione nibbled her sandwich as she asked, "How is the book?"

Tom swallowed the bite he had just taken and nodded, "very interesting thank you. I think this is the first time receiving a book where the entire contents have been interesting and not something I already read."

She smiled, "I know what you mean. My friends back home would always get me a book but I didn't have the heart to tell them that eventually, I was getting duplicates. I ended up donating the duplicates to libraries."

Tom smiled, "I know what you mean."

Both turned back to their books, quickly becoming lost in their respective books once again. The entire day was spent reading their new books, only taking a break when house elves brought food at meal times.

Night fell and the light from the fire became the only light source as both finished their books. Hermione sighed and laid her head on Toms' shoulder, "Do you know how long it's been that I've been able to read with someone like this? Everyone at my old school used to roll their eyes when they saw me with a book and I would go to the library just to get away from the judgmental eyes."

He smiled, "well that's just ridiculous, how do they expect to get anywhere not knowing anything?"

Hermione laughed, "Preaching to the choir Tom."

Each was content just sitting with each other for a while. Hermione began to drift off to sleep. The set up from last night still by the fire so Tom just set her down and got into the makeshift bed after her.

She sighed and sleepily smiled at him as the fire dimmed down, "Happy Christmas Tom."

He smiled and said, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

For the second day in a row, Hermione woke up with Tom beside her. She also realized it was two of the best nights she'd had since being here. She saw that Tom was still sound asleep so she walked quietly to her dorm washroom to have a quick shower and get ready for the day. Once done in the shower she got dressed in pants and a t-shirt.

She walked back to the common room to see Tom just waking. She smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She climbed over the mountain of blankets to sit on the couch behind Tom. He rubbed his head and she found herself wanting to run her fingers through the wavy black hair. She shook her head of the thoughts. No matter how soft it looked, she really shouldn't be thinking those things about him.

He got up and padded his way to his room to get ready for the day. She waved her wand and all the blankets folded themselves. Just as the last one folded a house elf popped in with a small breakfast for the pair. Hermione smiled and thanked the elf. She also asked if she could take the extra blankets back. With a nod the house elf and the blankets popped away as Tom walked back into the common room, dressed for the day in khakis and a sweater.

She smiled at him and gestured to the breakfast on the table. He sat beside her and began to peck at the food," So what would you like to do today Hermione?"

Hermione thought, "I'm not sure, what is there to do when there is no one here?"

He thought, "I'm not sure, we can go for a walk, show you around the parts you haven't seen yet."

She nodded, "I'd like that."

The rest of the day was split between walking through the castle, pretending to not know anything about the castle and taking the rest of their meals in the great hall.

While in the great hall, Dumbledore came up to Hermione to thank her for the gift and the outstanding wrapping job. She smiled and nodded in welcome as he walked back to the front of the hall.

The rest of the week, leading up to news years went the same way, Food and exploring. Wither it be exploring the grounds or reading.

News years came quickly. The remaining students gathered in the great hall to view fireworks in the enchanted ceiling. Hermione wished this is was still a thing in her time as it was a beautiful sight.

As the time counted down, Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the ceiling as the fireworks got brighter and more vibrant. They burst into numbers counting down until New Year's. Just as a gold one faded away and a large starburst formed into the Hogwarts animals wishing the students a happy new year she turned to Tom.

She noticed Tom was already looking at her. His eyes, shown in the flashing bursts of lights but never did he stray from her face. She turned to face him, wondering if there was something on her face, not even considering what was about to happen. Just as she tipped her face up to ask if there was anything, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

Hermione mind erased of all thought. She didn't know how to respond but she knew if she didn't it would mess everything up. In a very non-Hermione fashion, she through logic to the wind and she quickly decided to kiss him back and analyze everything after.

She moved her lips with him. His hands moved up to cup her face as he slightly deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to rest on his now bent elbows. The kiss lasted only seconds but to Hermione, it was outside space and time. It was both long and short. It took her breath away and filled her lungs too much they felt they would burst.

As they split apart both had slightly puffy lips reddened from friction. Neither broke eye contact until the rest of the students seemed to be drifting out of the hall. They walked out together and walked down towards the dungeons. As they walked, Hermione decided to be bold herself and slipped her hand into Toms as they walked.

Tom reacted by holding back and they didn't part until in the common room and went to their rooms.

Hermione got ready for bed and laid down. Sleep would elude her for a long time tonight as she thought about the last few days. He nodded off after several hours of going back and forth with pros and cons. The last thought before her eyes closed was of the boy in the room across the hall.

Little did she know the last thought of that boy was of her as well.


	21. A Shrug

A/N: They finally kissed! Sorry for it being so long life happens and unfortunately can't spend all my time writing no matter how much I wish I could be! I am attempting to pick up the pace while staying true to the store so the next few chapters may be a little jumpy! As always please like and review! Also sorry this one is so short I needed it to end where it did to move the story along in the next chapter!

Hermione spun around at the sound of her name being yelled from the porthole door. Druella came running in and up to her. Druella gripped Hermione in a crushing hug as she thanked her for her gifts. Hermione smiled and muttered a quick welcome before the girl flew into a frenzy of updating Hermione on what had happened the two weeks she was off.

When she was done she asked Hermione how her holidays were and how it was staying at the castle. Hermione couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and into her cheeks. Druella picked up on it right away.

She rose an eyebrow, "What happened Hermione?"

Before Hermione could answer the boys of the group filed into the common room with Tom. They made eye contact which made Hermione's blush deepen. This did not escape Druella either, nor did it pass Evan.

Tom smiled and nodded towards the girls as they passed them, walking towards their rooms.

Druella turned back towards Hermione, "Okay now you have to tell me what happened?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not even sure, to be honest. He kissed me on New Year's and we've been keeping each other company for the duration of the holidays but nothing has been made official."

Druella's mouth hung open, "oh my goodness Hermione! This is big news. Tom is certainly a catch. I wasn't sure if he was at all interested in relationships but clearly, he was just waiting until the right girl came along." Finishing off with an exaggerating wink.

Hermione chuckled, "Now don't get too far Druella. We haven't kissed again and not done anything other then what we've always done since. I don't know if it was just a New Year's kiss or something more."

By this time, Walburga and Philomena had entered the common room. Walburga questioned why Druella was acting so boisterous. Druella launched into telling them about the kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at the fact that she had girlfriends to talk about this kind of stuff with.

The girls walked into their room, still talking about what happened during the holiday. It eventually drifted off into talking about what the girls did on their holidays.

By the time they had caught up, it was dinner time and they met the boys in the common room and walked towards the Great Hall.

Along the way Evan fell back and began to walk beside Hermione, "I wanted to thank you for your gift. It was incredibly thoughtful."

Hermione smiled, "you're welcome Evan I'm very glad you liked it."

They got to the hall and all sat down. Tom making sure to sit next to Hermione, glaring at Evan as he sat next to her on the other side. Chatter rang in the hall, everyone catching up.

Classes resumed the next day so they retired early. Again she and Tom shared lingering looks but nothing more as they parted ways towards their rooms. Instead of over-analyzing she just shrugged with Druella sent her a quizzical look at the exchange.

Hermione got into bed and fell asleep wondering what would happen next.


	22. A Seed

A/N: Finally getting to some deeper plot in this one! I did warn you it was a slow burn. I am trying for some more action and twists soon I just really wanted a good foundation. As always if you liked please follow and review! Thank you!

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose as she put her quill down. The months following the Christmas break the months had sped by. The teachers were starting OWL prep and running them ragged with homework.

Easter break was fast approaching and Hermione didn't feel prepared for testing that would happen after.

She was not the only one buckling down. Tom had also spent countless hours in the library with her, neither was speaking besides to bounce ideas off each other in regards to what they were studying.

Nothing on the Tom front had changed much. They were still friendly with each other, stealing looks and touches frequently but nothing made clear. Druella's favourite late night dorm conversation was what was happening with Hermione and Tom. Hermione thought Druella had a different stake in this as Evan had made it clear he wanted to get to know Hermione more. Hermione had managed to keep him at bay but the girly side of her wondered if accepting a Hogsmeade date with Evan would make Tom jealous.

Hermione had taken to weekly tea times with Dumbledore. It was the one place she didn't have to watch what she said so closely and her brain appreciated the break.

At dinner, the conversation turned to everybody's Easter holiday plans. To her surprise followed by masked horror, Tom was leaving the castle. She played off her shocked expression as having looked forward to being able to study more. He nodded in understanding but informed them that he was visiting some distant relatives during the break. The hair rose on the back of her neck. She knew just what was going to happen and she didn't know how to stop it.

This is when Tom would find out that his Father wasn't a wizard and he kills his grandparents in Little Hangleton. Hermione knew from both the journal and talks she had with Tom that he believed his mother to be the Muggle and his father to be a wizard. His mother had died given birth and viewed her death as a weakness that would have never befallen a witch. Dumbledore had expressly told her that she can use him to change the timeline and she would have no reason to ask Dippet to keep Tom here.

As they walked back to the common room she was deep in thought. Gasping for any idea that would keep him from his horrible path. As they entered most of the group went to their rooms but Hermione sat on the couch still too deep in thought to sleep. She felt the couch dip beside her and looked up and noticed Tom staring into the fire just like he had done so many nights s before.

She waited for him to speak first, wanting him to set the tone of the conversations he seemed to want to have.

She didn't have to wait long to hear him clear his throat, "You seemed to be surprised I was going to visit family this holiday."

She nodded, trading carefully she spoke, " yes, not that it isn't wonderful tom, I was just both taken back that it was the first I had heard of it and disappointed that we wouldn't be together like Christmas holidays. I do suppose that is selfish of me but…" she trailed off.

He seemed to understand the unspoken ending of her sentence, "Yes I was looking forward to that as well but Dippet informed he had found some distant relatives of mine and he arranged it with the orphanage to bring me to meet them, as they are technically my guardians until I become of age as of right now."

Hermione nodded. Her brain hurt, she had so many thoughts and feelings that she didn't know where to start. On the one hand, if she didn't know what she knew was coming, this boy so reminded her of Harry. Horrible childhood but a new guardian that would understand them and love them dangled in front of them, only to be ripped away. On the other hand, she did know what she knew and she knew this is when the boy dies and he comes back as a hollow shell of hate. His muggle father rejecting him and tossing his mother away forcing him to be brought up in these conditions is part of what made him hate muggles and perpetuate the atrocities he does.

Tom nudged her knee, her silence going on too long. She sighed and looked back at him, " I understand I too would give anything to find out I had someone out there. But if I am being honest Tom I worry for you."

This is not what he thought she would say, slight surprise shown through his mask of curiosity.

She went on, "to be blunt, I worry they may not be who or what you envisioned them to be. You might be let down and I know I couldn't take that. I would worry I would something I may regret and I don't want that for you."

There, she said it. She put the seed of doubt in his head and hoped the right message stuck. He looked to be thinking about it.

It was several minutes before he said anything back, "am I a bad person for liking that you worry about me, Hermione?"

This is not what she thought he'd say but she decided she'd go with it, "No I don't think so, I know I'd like it if I knew you worried for my wellbeing."

He nodded in response, "I do like you worrying for me but in this case, it's not warranted I assure you. I am not even going for the whole week. I am only going for the first two days. One to visit one to return here. I have far too much revision to stay away"

Her eyes widened. Surely that was not enough time to kill the three people. He was traveling with a muggle chaperon during this visit as well. Maybe she didn't have to worry this time. Maybe she would still have time to change him before this turning point.

He took her brightened look as a sign she happy and continued on, "Also during this time, I would like to be with you. I fear since new year's my intentions haven't been very clear and I intend to rectify that before Rosier interferes again.

This time Hermione softly laughed, "Druella or Evan?"

This earned a smirk from Tom, "Evan of course. I made it perfectly clear I was courting you and he still stuck his nose into my business."

This genuinely shocked Hermione. "This was you courting me? One kiss then leaving me to wonder where we stood."

He, at least, had the decency to look abashed, "I admit I am not the greatest at it but I acted on instinct during the fireworks then had to work out how I felt after. By the time I realized how I felt revisions had started and knowing we both take school work very seriously I didn't want to distract from studies until we had a break."

She sighed a nodded, "yes I do understand that part," she gave him a sly smile before continuing, "I will have you know that it did cause me undue stress and countless droning conversations with Druella about what it all meant."

He chuckled at that, "for subjecting you to that I do apologise. How about I take you to Hogsmeade when I get back from my visit? 5th years and above are allowed to go down to the village with a professors permission and we both know Slughorn will give it to us no problem."

She did know. These past few months Slughorn had made it very clear that she and Tom were his favourites. She nodded in agreement and stood up, "yes I would like that. Now if you excuse me I am getting rather tired and want to head to bed. I will see you in the morning, Tom." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and walking to her bed.

As she got ready for bed and laid down she couldn't help but hope that the little seed of love and care she planted in Tom tonight would be enough to save the world.


	23. A Different Perspective

He let a shaky breath out as the train slowed, docking into the King Cross station. The quiver of the uneven airflow the only crack in another wise calm façade. He stood up and slowly made his way to the platform and through the barrier separating the world he loved from the world he loathed.

He passed through the seemly solid wall after grabbing his overnight bag from the train's luggage car and stepped into the bustling train station. It only took him a few moments to locate Mrs. Cole, his caregiver. Now normally when this happened, in the summer holiday months, he would greet her with a sullen sneer. Today, however, seeing as this woman was the one bringing him to his destiny he managed a civil nod in greeting. Mrs. Cole managed to keep the surprised look off her face for the most part as the pair walked to her car in silence.

The silence continued as they drove the familiar route towards his home away from home. As the got closer he could read the large metal sign on the even larger metal gates. Wools Orphanage split in two as the gates opened as they drove the car into the driveway. Once parked both got out of the car and walked just as silently into the main foyer.

Tom wasted no time, not stopping to great anyone as he walked to the room he kept here out of necessity. He took a calming breath. He only had to stay here for tonight. Once Mrs. Cole took him to find his birth father, he would be so distraught at the thought of him living with muggles he would put a stop to it at once.

Tom looked to his left and saw the large wardrobe that took up half the wall. He remembered with Dumbledore came and proved he was a wizard by setting it on fire with a mere glance. To his eleven-year-old self, it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. To be part of the elite, the rare, made the orphan feel special for the first time in his life. Until then all he had to go on was the possibility that his mother was a circus worker. The kids had tormented him relentlessly about it until he took Dennis and Amy to the caves, then no one teased him again.

Tom grinned and bared it for the rest of the night. The other children didn't bother him. The only time he came out of his room was to eat, then he went back to his room to read his textbooks. He stopped once to confirm the plan with Mrs. Cole for the following day before secluding himself. He'd never lose a night of studying if he could help it.

He looked to the small clock that hung over the writing desk and it read 10 pm. He put his book down on the side table and leaned back onto the bed. Immediately his thoughts were consumed by Hermione. This was the first night since the school year began that he hadn't talked to her, he found himself missing it.

When the girl first came into his life, he was merely curious. The school didn't get transfer students, let alone those in relation to his most troublesome obstacle. He noticed her aptitude right away, there was no way he couldn't. Without effort, she bested him at every turn, unique and innovating thinking on every topic that came up. As time went on he found himself genuinely drawn to her, out of more than curiosity. He wanted to hear her ramblings, to pick her brain and have stimulating conversation, which was something he usually lacked with his housemates. When Christmas came and he saw how happy a simple gesture made her happy, as opposed to the other females in his house that would have scoffed at anything non-materialistic, it made him happy to do it, which was a foreign feeling in its self. He wasn't used to doing something for someone else just because it made them happy. That's what lead him to what he did on New Year's night.

Of course, Hermione didn't know that it was also his birthday, as he never celebrated his coming into the world. But this year, he actually felt happy to be where he was and acted on base instinct. As their lips met and melted into each other, all thought escaped him. It wasn't until they were back in the common room and he was in bed that all his thoughts came rushing back. He thought about how good it felt, then he thought about how she would distract from his goal of superiority. He had his life planned out and he admittedly never factored in emotional relationships. All the people he thought about were of a political nature. If he was going to be Minister of Magic one day he had to make the right connections early and often.

It was almost a week that he would keep her at arm's length before he snapped out his reverence. He decided that it wasn't unheard of for Ministers to be in the family way, and if he was going to have a partner, she would be a perfect one for him. And with that he drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of what was to come.

The sun barely crested over the horizon as Tom woke. He didn't know if it was from nerves or excitement but he got dressed in his Muggle best all the same before heading down to the foyer.

Mrs. Cole was already there, talking to one of the other workers, making sure she knew what to do as she would be gone for most of the day. When she noticed Tom she smiled uneasily. Everyone here was uneasy of Tom and that's how he liked it. Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say.

They got into the car and it seemed Mrs. Cole couldn't stop herself from speaking this time, "Tom, you must be so happy your headmaster located your father and grandparents. This village is about an hour away, in the countryside. We sent a letter informing them of our arrival but you know how shotty the mail are in these times."

He nodded in understanding but said nothing. Of course, they wouldn't have been told, wizards wouldn't concern themselves with muggle post. They live far away from muggles for a reason. Of course, he couldn't say this to her so he kept his stoic silence.

The hour seemed to fly by and as the road became less even and the car bounced along a little wooden sign indicating Little Hangleton was a mere 5 Km away.

Tom let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Mrs. Cole noticed this and smiled slightly sadly, "Don't worry Tom no matter the outcome you still have a place with us and school. I know you love that place. Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you Tom?"

Tom had told her that he wanted to introduce himself to the man himself. Of course, he couldn't tell her it was because he couldn't talk about magic with her there. He shook his head in the negative. She signed and nodded before turning back to the road.

The next several minutes were silent but filled with an unnamed tension. Tom knew logically that he had little to worry about. Wizard's welcomed family even if only out of obligation. He briefly wondered who exactly his family was. He had searched the school for a mention of Riddle but he found none. He had surmised that it was his muggle mothers name hence why there was no record. Being in Slytherin you were exposed to all the wizarding families and he wondered who he would find on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Cole took a slip of paper out of her coat and looked around, must be the address, Tom thought. She slowed down and finally stopped in front of a grand house. He didn't expect any less but still, the reality was slightly jarring. It took him a few seconds to compose himself before reaching for his seatbelt.

Mrs. Cole took hers off as well and turned to face Tom, "I know you are a grown man now but I still sometimes see that baby I delivered long ago." She paused to give Tom a watery smile, "I wanted to give you this. It's a photo your mother had on her when she came to us."

Tom looked at it. It was a girl young but not childlike. She was heavy with child and a man held her from behind. They both looked at the camera. It was a muggle photo. The man looked just like Tom, or Tom looked just like this man. Tom stared at the picture for several long seconds before turning to look back at Mrs. Cole.

He cleared his throat, "Thank you, Mrs. Cole, I appreciate this."

Understanding that he was trying not to be emotional she smiled, "I will be back here by 6 pm Tom. If for whatever reason you do not stay in the house that long just down the road is the luncheon I'll be staying at to wait for you okay?"

He nodded in understanding and got out of the car. He closed the door and stood by the road as the car drove off. He took a few moments to compose himself before trekking up the path. The large black door loomed over him as he reached up and rapt a couple times.

Tom's heart stopped momentarily as he heard the lock click and the door swung open slowly. A man stood in the doorway, dressed in a muggle tuxedo. It struck Tom as slightly odd but he shook it off. The man cleared his throat and asked Tom what his business was.

It was the first time Tom remembered being truly lost for words. He composed himself momentarily and brought the photo up to the eye level of the man. He looked at it briefly before all the colour drained from his face.

The man stood aside and gestured for Tom to come inside. Once in the doorway, the man turned to him and told him to wait in the parlor and he would fetch Mr. Riddle. He left and Tom was confused.

The man had said, Riddle. That means this is the Riddle house. It just didn't make any sense. Tom racked his brain for an explanation until he heard two sets of hurried footsteps approach him.

He looked up and thought he was looking in a mirror. The man in front of him looked just like him just aged slightly. The man stood still upon seeing Tom. He looked him up and down with a confused stare.

He spoke first, "Who are you boy?"

Tom held the picture up, "this should tell you well enough."

The man swiped the picture from his grasp and studied it closely. When his eyes fell upon the girl his eyes widened and shot back up to Tom, "you mean you survived?"

Tom gave him a lazy eye roll, "obviously."

The man ran his hand over his face and turned to the tuxedo-clad man, "Herold! I thought you said the bitch died! She ruined my life and my reputation that I am just getting back. I was very clear in my orders that she was to disappear."

The man, now known as Herold spoke, "I was sure Sir. I administered the drink as instructed and dropped her off in the darkest alley in the rough part of the city as planned."

Tom couldn't keep his mouth from dropping, "You killed my mother? Using a muggle method? Why not use your wand?"

Tom Senior looked confused, "what on earth are you talking about, you sound like your crazy mother, muttering about wands and potions. She was insane and tricked me into laying with her. Once I realized what had happened I needed to take care of the problem."

Tom stood stunned. This man was a muggle. Tom's earth shattered around him. Everything he thought he knew erased. His brain, hollow of thought just as his body was hollow of feeling.

Tom didn't know what to do so he turned and ran. He retched open the front door and ran down the driveway to the cobbled road. He didn't slow until he couldn't see the house any longer. Along the side of the road, there was a large tree that he staggered over to and slide down, sitting with his back against the thick trunk.

His brain buzzed with thought, so much so it was numb. He just couldn't believe it was his father, the man he shared a likeness with, was the muggle. A muggle who had attempted to kill his mother and by extension him.

He didn't notice that a small snake had slithered beside him. Tom absentmindedly stroked its head for several minutes before he realized what he was doing. Tom being both a Slytherin and a parselmouth, had an affinity for the creatures.

Tom heard crazed yelling and turned his head towards the source. He saw a ragged looking man. He was almost skeletal, his brown hair grown wild and matted. His eyes stared in opposite directions. His clothes were both torn and dirty. Tom almost dismissed the man and a vagrant until he listened to what the man was shouting. It was parselmouth. He was searching for the snake that had taken up residence in Toms lap. He stood up and coiled the sneak around his hand as he faced the man.

The man looked at him angrily, "you give that snake back boy she doesn't belong to the likes of you."

Tom, in parselmouth, hissed back, "She belongs to no one."

The man looked at him shocked, "you speak the language of snakes' boy?"

Tom nodded, drawing his wand. The man looked intently at his wand before drawing his own. And just like that, an unspoken understanding was forged. The man turned around and walked back the way he came motioning for Tom to follow. Not wanting to go back to the Riddle house no back to Mrs. Cole he decided to follow.

The man stopped at the front door of a small house. Well, a house was generous. It was a hovel, dirty mud caked dwelling. Upon entering he knew this was the residence of a wizard, caldrons and potion bottles littered everywhere. The man sat down on one side of a workbench and motioned for Tom to take a seat on the other side. After taking a seat the man seemed to be slightly more at ease, but still exuding a mad aura.

"What is your name boy?" He asked.

Tom cleared his throat, "I am Tom Riddle."

At the mention of his name the man beat his hand onto the desk in anger, "That man, he stole her from me. The dirty muggle, no good in the lot of them. If the mudblood loving ministry hadn't locked us up none of this would have happened." He finished with a spit on the dirt ground.

Tom was confused until he looked at the wall and saw the same woman from his photograph. The time she was in a magic photo, she was sitting with the hand of a male on either shoulder. One man, being the man in front of him. The other was an older man but clearly still a relation. Tom reached back into his pocket and pulled out the photo once again, it was bent from grabbing it out of Tom Seniors hand.

The man opened the paper and his eyes widened, "Where did you get this?" He asked in a deathly calm voice.

Tom answered, "It's the only picture I have of my mother. It was on her body when she died."

He looked at tom sharply, "your mother?"

Tom nodded, "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The man sneered, "She gave you that muggles name but at least she paid tribute to your father as well."

Tom rose an eyebrow in question, "your father?"

The man motioned to the same photo Tom had noticed before, "Our father, Marvolo Gaunt. I am Morfin Gaunt, your mother Merope and us are the last descendants of the noble house of Slytherin."

For the second time in the day, Tom was speechless.

Morfin continued, "Yes boy, the Salazar Slytherin, noblest of houses and wizards and your mother threw it all away for a muggle. I did not mourn her death."

Tom thought about his words and decided he was right. She was a direct descendant of one of the most famous wizards and she decided to be with a muggle. That muggle then gets the better of her and actually manages to kill her. He grew angry at this revelation, this muggle had ruined everything. Without him, he would have been born into the house of Gaunt. He would have restored them to their former glory and rose to gain the respect of all.

Morfin spoke again, "If I hadn't been in Azkaban, that muggle wouldn't have gotten anywhere near her. He ruined her and she got what was coming to her."

Tom nodded, "I don't disagree. I was ashamed of her long before I knew who she was. She was the reason I am the only half-blood in Slytherin. But now I know that my blood although tainted with muggle is purer Slytherin than the rest."

Morfin nodded, "she may have made you a half-blood boy but that half is Slytherin. You will do well to remember that."

He didn't know what to do. Tom had come here to find family, he did but definitely not in the way he thought. He pondered what he would do next. He was due to meet Mrs. Cole soon but he felt that he couldn't leave things as they were. He was angry. Angry at his mother for being so weak as to fall for a muggle, for not even raising her wand to save herself for his sake. Mad at his father for killing her. He was condemned to his life of teasing and torment before of how selfish they were.

He took a breath and noticed that Morfin had left his wand on the potions bench. He had turned from Tom and rooted in a truck that was behind him. He rose and reached his hand out towards Tom. Tom copied him and felt the weight of metal in his hand. He looked at what Morfin had dropped into his hand. It was a necklace, a locket to be more specific. It was various hues of green with a large 'S' on the front.

Morfin explained, "It was your mothers. When my father got out of Azkaban and found out that she had sold it to that cad, Caractacus Burke. It is a Slytherin heirloom."

Tom closed his hands around it and nodded in thanks. He placed it into his pants pocket and looked back towards his uncle.

Tom sighed, "thank you for this, and thank you for all the information. I am sorry I have to do this though."

Morfin looked at him confused. In a flask, Tom grabbed Morfin's wand and froze him in place. Once he was sufficiently incapacitated Tom ran back in the direction of the Riddle house. Hearing the story of his creation cemented his hatred of the man.

He reached the house just as the sun was starting to set. He could smell the slight odor of dinner being served. He used Morfin's wand to unlock the door and silently crept in. He happened upon the dining room. Herold was serving supper to Tom Senior and two elderly people. He guessed they were his grandparents. The scene made him angrier. He wasted no time. He rose Morfin's wand and uttered the most unforgivable curse. In quick succession a total of 4 times. In no less than 2 minutes every inhabitant of the house slumped over, no life to be found.

He looked at the faces of the people in the chairs and found he didn't feel remorse for the lifelessness he saw. So much did he not feel anything he turned around and walked out the door, locking it silently behind him.

He returned to Morfin, finding him still frozen where he had left him. He walked to the same trunk that Morfin had dug the locket out and grabbed anything that remotely looked to have belonged to or have mentioned his connection to Slytherin. Once he was satisfied he once again took Morfin's wand and altered Morfin's memories before unbinding him and fleeing down the road to the luncheon Mrs. Cole had mentioned earlier.

The ride back held a different kind of tension. Mrs. Cole probed, asking him how it went. Tom shut her down each time she tried, simply saying that it was not the reunion he was hoping for and left it at that. The rest of the ride Tom reflected on what had happened. So much had happened that as soon as he reached his room back at Wools and laid down on his bed to clear his mind.

The bad came with good and now he had a new mission. He was determined to find out whatever he could about the Slytherin heritage and do it proud.

It was with his newfound outlook that he woke up and packed everything up into his bag. He had a portkey arranged at the train station and Mrs. Cole was going to drop him off right away.

He left with the same amount of fanfare as he received when he arrived which was none. He didn't even bid Mrs. Cole farewell as she pulled up to Kings Cross station. As soon as the car had stopped he got out of the car and walked into the station, full of purpose.

He passed through the barrier quickly and found the attendant who escorted him to the train office. He gripped the small tinker toy tight and felt the tugging at his navel that stopped at his feet set firmly on the Hogsmeade station platform. A carriage waited to take him up to the castle. He had done this many times before but this time he could see the black winged beasts that pulled them.

A/N: So we got one in Toms Point of view! I hope you liked it, I tried to stay as true to canon as I could so I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review/ like/ follow and tell me if you did! Also a big thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I adore reading all thoughts on the story. Also please forgive any grammar errors my beta is Grammarly and sometimes it misses something!


	24. A Change Up

Hermione picked at imaginary lint from the front of her dress. She sighed as she did a second pass at her outfit before walking into the common room. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before OWLS started and Hermione was looking forward to relaxing before the grueling tests took place on Monday.

She walked towards the couch to see Evan waiting for her. She gave him a tight-lipped smile. This was not how she saw her last Hogsmeade trip of the year going but she had little choice. When he had asked she was ready to politely turn him down but when she noticed Tom had no reaction to the invitation, decided to accept it on a whim. The only person more excited about the date then Evan was Druella.

It had been two months since everything had changed.

Tom had returned from his outing a changed person and Hermione had no idea what had actually happened besides what she knew from the timeline. He kept to himself after returning, no matter how many times Hermione tried to talk to him, he would say the same thing, "in the grand scheme of it all, Hermione, nothing matters here." And would shut the door once again.

After this Hermione threw herself into her studies. She was confident in her abilities for her OWLs but she needed to be prepared for what may happen with Tom. There was still time to change the future but she still had to be prepared for whichever way he may go.

She walked with Evan out of the porthole and down into the courtyard to await the carriage to the village. Not far from them, stood Druella and Cygnus. Druella waved them over to wait with them.

They spent the wait time with small talk, avoiding the elephant in the room at all costs. This followed them into the carriage once it arrived. This is where the two pairs split, Druella and Cygnus heading towards Madam Puddifoot's tea shop- which was just as tacky and nauseating in this time as it was in hers- and her and Evan heading towards the bookshop.

The two of them spent the day browsing the shelves. Hermione found herself actually enjoying Evan's company. He wasn't as bright as Tom but he held his own in conversations with her. They broke for lunch in the Three Broomsticks before chatting as they walked around the village. Before Hermione knew it, it was time to head back up to the castle for dinner.

They got a carriage alone this time, talk turning towards the day and books they had found interesting. From the courtyard, they walked directly to the great hall to see most of their fellow Slytherin friends already seated.

Hermione Saw Tom, who was eating as he normally would, the space to his right still vacant. It was the space she usually sat. The symbolism was never lost on her but in the past, she had chosen to ignore it in hopes of a better outcome. With how his attitude had been lately Hermione decided to pull a power move. To show him that he was not in charge and she would bend to his will- she was not something he could pick up and put down as he saw fit. While Evan sat on the bench diagonally across from Tom, as usual, she sat down to Evans right, right in front of Tom.

The silence was palpable. The move was not missed by anyone in the group. Tom's fork paused on his way to his mouth momentarily. Everyone's eyes darted between the three of them, not knowing where the drama was going to start and anxious not to miss it.

They, however, were disappointed when Tom continued to eat with no further indication as to the change in dynamics.

Dinner continued in the same fashion. Everyone tentatively attempted normal conversation but their eyes never straying from either of the three of them, waiting to see what would happen.

When nothing did, everyone finished their supper and walked the familiar path to the common room. Once there the boys all followed Tom into the dorm, not sparing a second look to the girls as they sat down on the couch, all save for Evan who smiled at Hermione before following the rest.

As soon as the dorm room door clicked shut the three girls turned on Hermione with expectant looks.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes?"

She obviously knew what they wanted to ask but she refused to be the one to breach the subject first. She had catered to these Slytherins for far too long already.

Druella was, as always, the first to speak, "what was all this in the Great Hall?"

Hermione sighed, "If Tom wants to act the way he's acting I'm not going to just conform. I had a nice time with Evan today and after that, I'm not going back to dutifully sitting beside Tom, especially when he's made it very clear he doesn't care if I am or not."

Druella nodded in agreement but Walburga sighed, "Do you think that is wise Hermione? No offense to you Druella or to Evan but shunning Tom like that is not a good idea."

Even though the group known as Death Eaters were not officially formed yet Hermione knew the truth to Walburga's words. The meeting taking place down the hall was proof enough that it was clearly underway and spurning Tom could spell disaster.

Hermione replied, "I know Walburga, and believe me, I didn't think things would turn out this way just two months ago but they have and a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do to get ahead, surely you three understand that?"

They did nod in understanding so Hermione continued, "besides I did honestly have a good time today, he actually took me to Hogsmeade when he said he would."

Druella smiled, "I do admit, I like the two of you together. I know our parents would forgive your ancestors lack of judgment in your case if anything were to progress. He spent all Christmas talking about you."

Hermione brushed off the first comment, "He did? What did he say?"

Druella laughed, "It really started once he opened his gift from you. He went on and one about how you weren't the typical female and had real values blah blah blah." She finished with a giggle.

The other three followed. Hermione in an attempt to look as if she belonged.

Talked flowed into easier topics and before she knew it, it was time to get ready for bed. All 5th years were going to take the Sunday to start reviewing for their first OWL – Potions.

Hermione turned out the bedside light as she and the other girls climbed into bed. In the silent room, her mind raced. She thought about the events of the day and how they would affect the rest of her time here and life general. As she closed her eyes, the last thing she remembered thinking was if all this was for nothing or would it all work out in the end.

A\N: I do hope that was the changeup I intended it to be! I felt like we laid the ground work enough and we are starting getting into the more dramatic elements! Please, please a review if you liked!


	25. A Tea Party

Hermione walked the familiar pathway of stone steps towards Dumbledore's office. She had just finished her last OWL and had asked to speak with him. He readily agreed as the Transfiguration OWL was the previous day and had no classes following. She reached the heavy wooden door and knocked before opening it. She briefly thought of when she had done the same just 9 short months ago and how drastically she and her world had changed since then.

Dumbledore, again, was sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom, Tea waiting beside him. She smiled to herself as she walked up and sat down in the chair- opposite him. Wordlessly he picked up the teapot and looked to her in question. When she nodded he pours two cups and handed her one. She added some sugar and milk from the decorative tray and sipped.

A few moments passed, each taking comfort in the warm tea before the inevitable conversation. Dumbledore made small talk, "How have your exams been my dear?"

Hermione, always eager to talk about classes beamed, "Oh I actually believe I did very well sir. My first go around I was so nervous I nearly made myself sick but this time I felt a lot more confident."

Dumbledore smiled," I shouldn't be telling you this but from what I hear the examiners are very impressed with you." His usual mischievous sparkle appearing in his blue eyes.

Hermione smiled again. This was good news for her. She continued, "Sir I wanted to ask what was going to happen when the school year was over next week?"

Dumbledore set his tea down on his desk and tenting his fingers in thought, "Well the school and the world around us for that matter believe you are my ward and I stay here during the summer months so naturally it is assumed you will as well."

Hermione's eyes widened at the possibilities. Having the schools wealth of knowledge unhindered by school work or keeping up appearances would be amazing.

"Will I be staying in my dorm or the private rooms again, sir?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "I do believe you can choose either, Dippet returns to his home during the summer, leaving the castles care in the handful of teachers that choose to stay. As deputy headmaster, I would permit you either."

Hermione nodded as she took in all the information, but she couldn't get her mind off the glee of having all this free time. This was defiantly a highlight of time travel.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses, "I do however ask that you do not relay this bit of information to Mr. Riddle. He has petitioned for the same and has been denied by Dippet."

Hermione knew this from her journal, every year he would ask to stay, hating the muggle world and every year Dippet would tell him that it wasn't possible. She nodded in understanding.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, "Professor that is something else I would like to talk to you about as well. There have been some developments or lack of and I can't really talk about them to anyone else."

Dumbledore set his tea down once again and nodded, sensing the importance of the conversation he cast a silencing spell around the room, making it impossible for ears of either human or ghost to listen in.

Hermione took a deep breath, "According to your future self, this year something very big happened in Tom's life that changed who he was. The first part- the catalyst for this change- happened. He found out about his parents. But eh second part, the part that really started he on his path hasn't and with only a week left I'm worried that it won't. On one hand it would indicate that I have, in some small way, done what I needed to do in changing the path but on the other hand I fear that it has changed to the point where my notes won't be of any help and I'll be truly lost at what to do next."

Dumbledore looked to be thought so Hermione caught her breath. It felt good to let out her worries.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses, "Hermione, do you know why I have left you alone in regards to your mission of saving the wizarding world?"

Hermione shook her head no,it, in fact, had been part of her anxiety, not having Dumbledore tell her what was right or wrong.

He continued, "The letter, I wrote myself held very little information besides what I needed to believe your story. But it did say two things, one was to trust you and what you do. It's why I didn't worry when you became close to Tom, nor when you subsequently became distant with him. My future self knew you could do this and, coming from me, is saying a lot." He ended with a smile.

Hermione looked confused, "But sir, I wasn't even supposed to come back. How could the letter say that?"

Dumbledore smiled, although a little sadly, "Well I am afraid that may be my fault. Time is fluid. You came back because of a plan I set in motion because you came back, do you see? I knew it was you who came here because I sent you here before."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's why the journal and sand were left together. It created the link and it was already tuned into my magical signature. Time turners are set to a witch or wizard by magical signature."

Dumbledore nodded, "I am sorry that it had to be this way but it has worked thus far and I have no doubts that you will accomplish your end."

Hermione wiped a stray tear that was threatening to fall, the stress and logistics of everything was getting to her, "but sir I don't even know what my end is now? I was sent here because I was already here. Shouldn't that logically mean that I already failed?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Hermione, no one knows what will or won't happen but I will tell you this, My future self and me now, have a great deal of trust in you and your heart. I trust that you will do what is needed for everyone to live as they should. "

Hermione smiled. Dumbledore's faith in her renewed her vigor. She put her empty cup down and walked to the door after thanking Dumbledore and ensuring him that she would try.

The door closed and Dumbledore sat back in his chair, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. He reached into the side drawer and pulled out the letter he had received when Hermione came into this very classroom nine months ago. He read it over again and paused at the last line. Yes, He did tell himself to trust Hermione but he couldn't tell her what her true mission was. He placed the letter down on his desk as he poured himself another cup of tea. The letters seemed to glow neon from the page, tormenting him,

"Hermione must never know that in the end, her true mission will be to let herself love him as truly as her heart will love. In this time Tom never knows love but love is the key to everything."

A/N: Hello there! This is a rather short one but I do hope it answers some questions and concerns that I've been seeing in the reviews! I also want to address why my character Hermione is the way she is. There is a reason that Hermione has been somewhat naive and unsure about what she is doing- she's a 15 year old girl with hormones in a confusing time! She is so smart and has such a daunting task that she sometimes forgets that she is indeed a regular teenager too! There are going to be times where she's shy, brash, confused or emotional. I'm trying to portray real people in a fictional world. I do hope that and this chapter kind of offers some insight to where I'm writing from! Please review! Thank you.


	26. A Farewell

A/n: Hello guys! As you can see this was slightly a longer schedule but I wanted to finish out the 5th year and move into the 6th. We are heading into AU as you can see by the fact that Myrtle and Hagrid are still in play! Do not fret it will be addressed soon but I wanted to remind you that it now AU from here on out! As always please leave a review as I do love hearing your guy's thoughts and suggestions.

Hermione walked back to her common room deep in thought. Her meeting with Dumbledore had shed some light on what she was doing here but it had also raised some questions. If she was here because she was already here then does that mean nothing matters? In Her timeline, Hagrid was already expelled and Myrtle was a ghost haunting the bathroom. But right now both parties were in their common room getting ready to go home on Monday.

Her thoughts consumed her so much that she didn't notice that her feet had taken her right to the common room door. She gave the password (purity) and walked in. Druella and Walburga were sitting on the couch facing the fireplace. Philomena occupied the chair to the right of them, her back facing Hermione. Hermione approached and sat in the chair to the left with a huff. The girls looked to her in question.

Hermione shrugged, "sorry I just came from a meeting with Dumbledore. Sometimes that man gives more questions than answers and it's incredibly frustrating."

Druella nodded in understanding, "Evan wanted me to tell you he probably won't see you tonight. Toms 'study group' is still studying."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't a study group but she couldn't really tell the girls that. She just nodded and took a deep breath, calming herself before her brain exploded. She distracted herself by joining in on the conversation that was taking place before she entered, which happened to be summer plans.

Apparently, during the summer, pureblood girls learned the finer art of keeping a magical home and hob-knobbing in society. Not having much to contribute she listened to her friends' drone about the finer points.

She and Evan had been spending time together less and less the last few weeks. With OWLs and Tom having his little study group she saw him socially about once a week. After the meeting with Dumbledore, she thought that might not be a bad thing.

The fire began to die down. The girls had stayed up much later than usual and were just about to head to bed when the porthole door swung open and the boys stumbled in one by one. Most of them didn't spare more than a nod and a good night to the girls as they walked to their dorms. Bringing up the rear was Evan and Tom. Tom, of course, looking no worse for wear while Evan looked to have gone 10 rounds with an angry troll.

Hermione rushed to his side but Evan brushed her off. He told her he was fine and he was going to bed. He cast a small side look towards tom before he walked into his dorm and shut the door with a solid click.

Hermione spun on her heel to face Tom. He looked at her as if mildly amused by a child.

This only irritated her more, "What are you doing?"

Tom met her angry gaze with a bored one, "I don't know what you are referring to Miss Granger? At the current moment, I'm standing here with you."

Hermione could feel her face glowing read in frustration, "No Tom that's not what I mean and you know it. Your little study group doesn't fool me one bit. Keeping Evan from seeing me is the cherry on top of the situation."

His mask hardened slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione. People are just taking this time of year very seriously, you of all people should appreciate that."

She scoffed, "you are not fooling me for one second Tom just know that."

With her parting words, she turned back around and walked towards her dorm. She shut her door with such force the flames from the wall sconces flickered slightly. She got ready for bed in a huff and laid down. The girls knew she was upset about Evan so they left her to her thoughts. She fell asleep angrily confronting Tom in her mind, knowing she could never do it in real life.

Tom, believing himself to be too smart for her to actually know what was going on, he went to his dorm as well not giving her parting works a second thought as he laid down to sleep.

In the morning, Hermione woke up in a much better mood. It was the last Saturday before everyone went home on Monday and Hermione could hardly wait to have the castle to herself. She got up, showered and dressed in a simple skirt and shirt, casual wear for someone of her gender in these times.

She walked into the common room to see Philomena at the homework desks, writing a letter. Once done she looked up to see Hermione as well.

Philomena smiled, "Good Morning Hermione, how are you doing today?"

Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of Luna when she spoke. Luna must have gotten her lilting soft patter from her great aunt. She had met Philomena's younger brother, Xander, who would be Luna's Grandfather, previously.

"I'm doing much better thank you. I can't believe it's already almost the end of the school year." Hermione tried to sound happy about it, but everyone knew she loved school too much to be happy about it ending.

Philomena chuckled, "I need to send this letter to my mother, would you like to walk with me to the owlery?"

Hermione nodded, the walk would be nice. She barely hung out with Philomena one on one and wanted to get to know her more. They chatted idly as they walked. The girl reminding Hermione more and more of Luna as the walk progressed.

They delivered the letter and walked back to the great hall, it being time for breakfast. They sat down and ate with Walburga and Druella, who joined them just as they sat down at the Slytherin table. The boys were mysteriously missing again.

The rest of the day was spent as a girl's day. They all sat in the dorm room gossiping, practicing beauty charms and laughing. Hermione couldn't remember a day she had spent like this before. Between the war brewing and having boys as her only close friends she never really got the opportunity to be girly.

By the time Dinner time came about and they got to the great hall, the boys had emerged. They came to sit by the already sat girls. Tom sat across from Hermione, as was usual lately. Today, however, Evan didn't take his seat beside her. Tonight he sat furthest away on the same side of the bench, making it impossible for her to subtly catch his eye. They confirmed her thoughts. Tom had been making his life extra miserable at meetings because he was getting close to her. She internally sighed. She'd publically turn him down tonight in the common room. It would save him from further petty punishments. For how smart tom was he still was a hormone-riddled teenager and being petty just came naturally.

Once dinner was finished the entire group walked back to the common room. Most of the guys went to do their own things while Walburga, Druella, Orion, and Cygnus sneaking away for some time alone before being chaperoned at home. Only Abraxas, Evan and Tom stayed with Hermione and Philomena on the couches. Hermione had grabbed a book and was slowly turning the pages, not really taking in what was written.

The talk was a little forced, the tension creeping into the conversation. Before long Philomena and Abraxas left, citing the need to pack as the reason for their early departure. Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to go about helping Evan, having Tom watch the fight she was going to start seemed oddly intimate.

As it turns out, she didn't need to worry about what to say as Evan had the same idea. He spotted a fourth-year girl, Hermione wasn't sure what her name was and walked over to her. He was obviously flirting. She internally sighed. This was the coward's way out, trying to make her mad but on the other hand, she understood. If she was being harassed and could do something about it she would too.

Evan headed back and sat down on the chair to the left of Hermione. When she didn't react, playing the role of a pureblood woman and keeping her emotions in check, he decided to dig the preverbal knife in deeper, "Charlotte agreed to see me during the summer and suddenly I'm looking forward to some time off." He finished with a chuckle.

Hermione could see Tom cast a side glance towards her. Hermione sat back and continued to read her book, looking uninterested.

She could feel the eyes of both boys on her and she decided she played her role long enough, "Well I do hope you and Charlotte have a wonderful time this summer. "

She closed her book with a loud snap and got up, walking toward her dorm room. She felt a tug at her sleeve and spun to see Evan. She rose an eyebrow in question.

He opened his mouth, "Hermione, I thought you understood, we're just friends. There is no need to act that way."

She snorted, "Evan you are more than welcome to do whatever and whomever you please. I honestly couldn't care either way. Now if you will excuse me I am going to my room, suddenly the ego in this room is too much to take."

She walked to her room and shut the door. Druella was sitting on her bed, reading an issue of witch weekly. She looked up and saw Hermione taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

Hermione explained what had just happened. Druella grew angry with her brother and wanted to go give him a piece of her mind. Hermione stopped her. She explained how it was the last weekend of the school year and she honestly didn't care anymore. If he wanted to try and parade around her with a fourth year then that was his prerogative.

Hermione got ready for bed as Druella talked, mostly about her brother and why she was going to make his summer miserable.

As Hermione laid down she couldn't help but frown. Tom was rapidly becoming manipulative and petty and it was going to be a problem no matter what she managed to change.

Sunday was a whirlwind of flying clothes and books as everyone finished their packing. Hermione packed for show, as she wasn't supposed to tell anyone she was staying in the castle. She had already started the groundwork of throwing them off her trail. She told her friends that she would be floo'ing with Dumbledore instead of taking the train home.

She had received a letter from Dumbledore saying that she could choose where to stay and she had decided to sleep in the private room she stayed in before. After the train departed she would move her stuff to the room.

Meal times were spent in relative silence. The tension between Evan and Hermione- and by extension Druella who had quite vocally taken Hermione's side- was almost visible in the air as Tom looked between the two of them, barely concealing his look of victory.

The walk back and the rest of the night was spent superficially talking about good times and memories of the year before everyone headed to bed.

The morning was almost as hectic as the previous. Everyone got ready and headed down to the great hall before departing towards Hogsmeade station. Hermione walked down with her friends.

Hermione made sure to hug each girl fiercely. Promises of writing and frequent owls were made all around before they got into a carriage and waved as the carriage pulled away. Hermione said her goodbyes to Cygnus, Orion, and Abraxas as they climbed into their carriage, again promises of owls were exchanged. Evan climbed into the same carriage. He didn't offer to write nor did Hermione. She told him to have a nice summer and say hello to Charlotte for her. Anything he was going to say after that stayed with him as he shut the door to the carriage.

The last, of course, was Tom. Hermione didn't know what to say to him. He didn't seem to know what to say to her either. She raised her hand and offered a handshake, "I will see you in September Tom. I hope you have a nice summer."

He nodded and shook her hand, "I do hope you have a nice summer as well Hermione. Would you be opposed to receiving my owl as well?"

She sighed. She didn't really have any reason not to, besides her own feelings.

She nodded, "I'd like that Tom."

He offered something between a smile and a smirk as he got into the last carriage. As it pulled away she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She now had an entire summer in the castle to figure out what to do.


	27. A Summer of Letters

Dear Hermione;

It has only been two weeks, and I am already utterly bored. From the first moment I arrived home, my mother has been droning on and on about garden parties and afternoon teas and I want to stab this quill in my ears to stop hearing about it. I know I am to be 'Proper Pureblood lady' but I am only 15 and not slated to get married until I am 18, can I not have one summer where I just relax. Enough about my dreadful summer vacation how has yours been so far? I imagine with Dumbledore there will be no shortage of things to learn so you must be happy. Evan has been just as miserable as I have, so I do hope that brings you some joy. All he does is sulk and follow father around like his shadow. He made the excuse that it was time to learn the family business but this is the first in hearing of Evan being even remotely interested in that. I must go now, mother is using the house elves to pester me into helping her deciding on the colour scheme for next month's Garden party. Consider this your formal invitation! I do hope you can come.

All the best;

Druella

Dear Hermione;

How has your summer been so far? Mine had been as dreadful as you can probably imagine but it is nice to be free of that stifling potions room. Will you be going to Druella's garden party next week? I received my invitation last week and her letter mentioned she invited you and Philomena. DO say you will come! It will be lovely to catch up and be able to socialize outside of a school setting. I know my parents are interested in meeting you as well with how much I've been talking of our school year together they are positively brimming with curiosity. I will see you next week!

Walburga.

Hello Hermione;

It was lovely seeing you at Druella's party last week. My parents also extend their greetings as well, they were positively enamored and intrigued by your theories and thoughts on obscure magical creatures. My father and brother won't stop investigating those 'Nargles" you mentioned. I know you were nervous about mingling at the party but you did very well. I have heard nothing but good things and furthermore, some of our unattached male classmate's parents have been talking about messaging Dumbledore. Don't worry though, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't match you with someone you didn't have anything in common with. I hope we can get together again before the school year.

All the best;

Philomena

Hermione;

You were the runaway hit of the garden party last week! My mother was so impressed with you that she didn't even care about your situation (and I do mean that in the best possible way) She questioned why Evan wasn't escorting you and I had the sincere pleasure of informing her that he had the chance and messed it up for Charlotte Little. She was so upset with him that she didn't stop shaking her head and sighing. I know that doesn't sound like much but trust me in her mannerisms it was filled with such disappointment in him. She asked if you would like to come around for a supper and I told her I would ask so this is me asking. I personally think she's going to try and reconcile you and Evan so if you accept please be ready for that.

Druella.

Miss Hermione Granger

I apologize for the letter out of the blue. I am Septimus Malfoy- the father of Abraxas. We had met at the Black's garden party and had a lovely stimulating conversation about ruins. I know you were not expecting a letter from me so I will get to the point. I am writing you to inform you of my intentions. I have already written your guardian Dumbledore about my wishes to enter into conversations about your potential betrothal to my son. This letter was extended as an act of good faith as my son tells me you are unlike most witches and would not appreciate things being done behind the scenes.

Cordially

Septimus Malfoy

Hermione

It's Abraxas. I'm not sure if you will receive mine or my father's letter first but know this wasn't my idea. Of course, he wouldn't listen. I tried to explain that you valued your school work more than marriage but that just made him think that "made you the perfect Malfoy bride." He thinks how smart you are and your familiar relations make for the perfect union. He doesn't seem to be dropping this so I wanted to give you a heads up.

Abraxas.

Hermione;

I just heard from my mother that you are in talks with Abraxas? Is this true? She was goading Evan saying how you could have been his but he messed up his chance for a "little blonde tart" Her words not mine although I share her thoughts. Is this true? I can't wait to catch up in person, only two more weeks until the train back school for sixth year. This is going to be the best year! No OWLs and NEWTs are not until next year. Write back soon.

Druella.

Hermione

I apologize for it me not writing to you sooner. I admit I wasn't sure what to write after how things were left at the end of the school year. I do not get much correspondence from school during the summer due to lack of owls, initiating correspondence proves difficult. I wanted to apologize for my actions near the end of the year. It was wrong of me to act out the way I did no matter my feelings or thoughts. If you would allow me, I look forward to reconnecting this school year and moving on from my transgressions.

Tom

Hermione;

I am so sorry Hermione. I overheard my father tonight. Know that although I did not want this myself, it is not a hardship on my side and I will endeavor to make this as amenable as possible. I'll see you next week.

Abraxas

Miss Granger.

I am pleased to inform you that myself and your guardian, Albus, have come to a dowry agreement and have come to a mutually beneficial contract. The wedding is to take place after the next school year as both you and Abraxas will be of the age of majority.

Septimus Malfoy.

Hermione slumped back in her seat, "Well fuck."


	28. A New Year

Hermione paced the length of her dorm room nervously. She had moved her stuff, including her newly acquired year 6 school things which did include a very shiny (although very green) Prefects badge for Hermione, back into the Slytherin dorms as school was resuming today. The train would be here any minute meaning she'd have to go down and face everyone. This summer had been glorious. She spent her days roaming the grounds and immersed in the vast library, not having to share or worry the book she wanted to read was checked out.

The only blip in her otherwise peaceful summer was that damned marriage contract. After Druella's garden party, apparently she had intrigued Abraxas' father and he contacted Dumbledore that night. Dumbledore told her the next morning of the communication. At first, she was furious he was even entertaining the idea. The whole reason she was here was to help Tom, how would a marriage to Abraxas even remotely fit into that plan? Once she calmed down. Dumbledore explained his logic, and while she didn't agree with it she couldn't begrudge him for hedging his bets.

Dumbledore's plans always seemed to have a secret back door, a fall back in case something went wrong and this was no exception. He explained, Tom had turned his back to her once and had come back, but what if next time the dark arts keep him? What if she doesn't come back and she has no way into his organization? That's is where Abraxas came in. She now had two years to change Tom, if not, she married Abraxas and tried to dismantle the organization that way. Abraxas already pledged to make this as easy as possible, if needed she could convince him to distance himself from Tom after school, meaning Lucius and Draco would be distanced as well. And that was a start. It was then that she realized she had the potential to be Lucius's mother and after a shudder rippled through her body she decided to cross that mental bridge if it ever came up.

She admittedly accepted it was an alright fallback, but that didn't mean she had to be happy with it. 

The clock chimed 6 o'clock and it seemed as if the castle roared to life. All the fireplaces in the common room lit with the green fire she had come to know. She exited the common room, walking to the great hall. As she walked she decided on her game plan. She had already written Druella and Abraxas, asking them not to tell anyone (Tom) about the contact as she wanted to be there to tell everyone (Tom).

Once she got to the main entrance, she spotted Druella first. She was walking in, closely followed by Walburga and Philomena. Hermione actually found herself excited to see her Slytherin friends. She waved and ran over, catching Philomena's eye. She waved back and nudged the other two, pointing in Hermione's direction. When they realized It was her, they waved enthusiastically back and made their way to each other. Once in each other's proximity, Druella threw her arms around Hermione's neck, pulling her in for a hug. Hermione repeated the action with Walburga and Philomena.

They all walked into the great hall and took their seats at the house table, each taking turns filling each other in on the rest of their summers. Philomena playfully scolding Hermione about her summer being ruined by the Nargle hunts her father and brother insisted on. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, internally realizing that she was to blame for Luna's obsession.

Most of the upperclassmen had trickled into the hall by now. Orion, Cygnus and the rest of the, now 5th years of the gang, sat around them. They only waited on three others for the picture to be complete. Hermione's heart leapt into her chest when she noticed them walking towards her. Evan and Abraxas slightly flanked Tom as they entered. They made their way over and sat down. Evan beside his sister, looking anywhere but her. Abraxas had taken a seat across from Hermione and nodded in greeting, anything more would have given everything away and he knew they couldn't yet. Tom had sat to her right, just like old times. He gave her a small smile before turning towards Dippet at the front of the hall. The first years, being led by Professor Sutton started to filter in to be sorted. Hermione took the time to analyze Tom.

He was just as, if not more, attractive as when he had left. He had grown a few inches, his hair as dark and silky as ever, skin as pale and flawless as she remembered. She internally sighed, she didn't know how this year was going to go but she knew it couldn't go well.

With the sorting done and announcements announced, it was supper time. The food appeared on the tables, just as it has every meal she's ever had at Hogwarts but still she was amazed. The castle, even things she had grown accustomed to, always amazed Hermione. Soon chatter turned back to summer and Druella, Abraxas and herself making sure to steer very clear of anything related to the contract.

Dinner was a short affair as the students wanted to get settled in their rooms, Tom- the other 6th-year prefect of course, and herself began to help the other prefects with the first years. This did not take too long and before Hermione knew it she was in her Dorm with Druella, Walburga and Philomena, chatting as they unpacked. They chatted into the night, they laughed, they sighed and they outright cackled at each other. As Hermione laid her head down to sleep and the lights turned down, she couldn't help but think of the drama that was to unfold this year.


	29. A Development

A/N: Next chapter is finally here. I will warn you it may feel a little rushed as I wanted to move the story forward and progress. As always please please review!

Hermione rose from her bed and stretched her arms above her head. It was the first day of classes so it was also the first morning she'd had to wake up before the sun. Her brain was still a little foggy as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It took brushing her teeth and showering before she felt properly awake. As she came out of the bathroom, finishing tying her tie she felt the dread from last night blanket over her again. She could only hide her contract from Tom for so long. Hermione was finishing rechecking her bag for the day's necessities when the other girls began to wake up. She chuckled to herself and waved in greeting as she exited the room and walked to the common room.

Of course, the only other person awake and ready to go was Tom. This had been their routine for most of the year last year and it seems they had fallen into it easily this year. Tom didn't acknowledge any awkwardness if he felt any. Instead, he silently waited by the door until she caught up and they both exited together as it if was the most natural thing. Hermione couldn't help but bite her lip as they walked the warn path towards the Great Hall. She was waiting for him to explode, push her into a dark corner, begin yelling, something to indicate he knew. When they reached the hall doors and walked in she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

They took their regular seats at the Slytherin table just as Slughorn approached.

He seemed to be in a good mood, "Here are my two best OWL students! You two scored two of the highest grades I have ever seen! Here are your timetables, with these schedules I expect I am not the only teacher to be saying that today." He winked as he began to walk away.

Tom called after him, "Out of curiosity professor, for sheer bragging rights, who was higher?"

Hermione scoffed but looked up to Slughorn in quiet interest.

His eyes twinkled, "I'm not sure if I should say, you both got O's. Isn't that good enough children?"

Tom and Hermione looked at each other then back to Slughorn and shook their heads.

Slughorn let out a loud gaffaugh of a laugh, "No I didn't think it would be, you two are most competitive. I'm sure you're relishing having someone who can keep up eh Tom?"

Tom nodded but didn't speak, urging Slughorn to answer.

Slughorn sighed, "There is no distracting you two eh, well I'm sorry Tom but it seemed Miss Granger edged you by a few percents on the essay portion. Now I'm not supposed to be telling you this but as the schools only 10 OWL students, I feel you would push yourselves to continue to achieve. Who knows what you two could accomplish."

As he walked away, Hermione refused to meet Toms gaze. She busied herself with filling her plate and looking over her schedule. As she was scanning Friday's classes it was yanked out of her hands.

She gasped in surprise, "Hey, what was that for?"

Tom compared their schedules, "We have the same schedules again apart from Divination."

Hermione grabbed her timetable back, "Divination? Since when did you take up divination?"

Tom took a fork full of eggs, "I came to appreciate its uses the end of last year. I asked if I could take the OWL for it even if I hadn't been in the class and I earned a high enough grade to continue with it."

Hermione nodded her head but she was suspicious. She knew the Tom from her time took Divination seriously but what she had seen last year made her think that was something that had been changed, apparently not.

The rest of the group showed up and received their timetables as well. They mostly all had someone in their classes from the group which made future studying easier. The warning chime went and they all got up. Tom, Hermione, Abraxas, and Evan all went to the dungeon as Potions was first on their schedule.

Once at the class they noticed the others waiting outside as well, they were early so Slughorn hadn't opened the door yet. They made small talk until Slughorn whipped the door open.

He ushered them in jovially, "Good morning 6th year advanced potions! You may notice that there are not very many of you. This year we separated the O's from the passing grades. This class will be much more in-depth on the theory behind potions and high-level potions." He explained as they all took their seats.

As always Tom sat with Hermione while Abraxas took the vacant seat beside Evan, casting an unsure look towards Hermione. She shrugged and turned back towards the front where Slughorn was waving today's potion on the board.

"Today, as it is the first day of classes we will ease back into the process with a fairly easy one for this group- Confusion concoction. You will find the necessary ingredients as always, in the back. Begin!"

Hermione set up her cauldron to avoid the mad dash to the stores. This potion was not a long brew she had the time. She had decided that since it was already semi-altered as it was- her using her knowledge in school wouldn't be so risky this time around.

Most everybody was back at their seats so Hermione walked back to gather her ingredients. Tom was still in the closet as others scurried around him. She gave him a little smile as she reached for her sneezewort. He handed it to her as the shelf was a little taller than she was. She gave him a quiet thank you and turned around to walk back to their desk, he followed and set up his own station.

The class was relatively quiet of chatter as everyone prepped their ingredients. Once all chopped Hermione cast a light confundus charm on the ingredients before adding them to her potion. It was a tip that professor Flitwick had passed to her when he began researching merging branches of magic together. When she did it, professors, Snape class he was begrudgingly impressed so it was sure to impress Slughorn.

It was nearing the end of the hour and most people were done. Slughorn walked around, commenting on each pair. He had saved Tom and Hermione for last yet again.

Slughorn stood in front of the pair of them, "My my, my two best students who to check first. Tom! Let's see what you have done."

Slughorn walked around and ladled some of Tom's potion out to inspect, "Perfect as always Tom! Just the right amount thickness, the perfect green hue- amazing!"

Tom smiled and bowed his head in thanks.

Slughorn then turned to Hermione, "Now Hermione dear let us see yours!" He again ladled some of hers to inspect, "just as I figured, perfect thickness and the green hue is spot on? Oh, but what is this? My dear, you have golden speaks throughout."

Hermione nodded, "yes sir I brewed it extra strength."

Slughorn looked skeptical, "Extra strength you say? How would we go about testing that?"

Hermione smiled, "well if someone was brave enough to try it you would see that instead of the mild confusion the regular potion creates, this would dull the senses enough to make the subject highly impressionable and easily manipulated due to their confused state."

Slughorn looked giddy at the prospect, "Let us see if anyone is brave enough to try it out!" He turned towards the rest of the classroom. One hand was in the air, Myrtle Warren of Ravenclaw.

Slughorn was excited as he called her over, "Miss Warren thank you! Now take just a small sip here we go!"

He handed the small vial to her and she immediately tipped it toward her mouth and emptied the contents.

The change was almost immediate. A blank mask fell across her face as if she couldn't make a decision as to how she was feeling. Her mouth hung slightly agape as Slughorn observed, "Miss Warren how do you feel?"

She slowly turned her head towards Slughorn and furrowed her eyes, "I… don't know "she spoke slowly and deliberately as if she had to struggle to remember the words.

Slughorn's eyes lit up with potential, "Miss Warren why don't you walk back to your desk."

She slowly ambled over as if in a daze. Just as she sat down he instructed her to come back. Without argument or indication that the repetitive orders bothered her, she came back. He did this a couple times sending her to different points in the class. Once done with the demonstration he was in high spirits.

"Miss Granger this is amazing! What is your secret?"

She politely smiled, "Thank you, sir, I had been researching merging branches of magic together so I cast a very mild confundus charm on the ingredients before brewing the potion."

His eyes winded, "that's brilliant Miss Granger! I am certainly excited to see where this research takes you!"

Before he could go on, the bell chimed indicated the class was over. He waved his wand and vanished everyone's potions. He opened the door and waved them out. Hermione heard him telling the other Ravenclaws to bring Myrtle to her bed to sleep it off and he would tell her professors what had happened.

Hermione watched Tom's reaction for the rest of the day. In each class, he sat next to her and was perfectly pleasant. No indication of what happened last year was to repeat itself.

They flowed from class to class, lunch to dinner with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Hermione relaxed as she finished supper, listening to Druella talk about care of magical creatures. Tom had excused himself early on for prefect duties. Hermione had her first shift the next night with the Ravenclaw prefect.

Once Druella was done supper, she and Hermione walked back towards the common room. They were surprised by mediwizards rushing in front of them, running up the main staircase.

Hermione and Druella looked at each other before running after them, eager to see what was going on.

They were stopped by Dumbledore who was guarding the entrance to the hallway the mediwizards had run down. They both looked up in question but he shook his head indicating he wouldn't be telling them anything. He told them to head back directly to the dormitory and not come back out tonight.

Sensing he would budge on the issue Druella turned and grabbed Hermione's hand to do the same. Just as Hermione turned out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, looking back she couldn't help but gasp.

The mediwizards began walking back towards the staircase with a stretcher between them, a hand hanging out of the side, limp and grey. Behind them, a furious Armando Dippet grasping 4th year Hagrid and Tom riddle telling a story of a spider.


	30. A Second Bough

Hermione paced the space of her dorm. She struggled to keep a coherent thought in her mind long enough to focus on it. Each one coming in at a rapid nonsensical pace and exiting her mind just as fast. She was trying to process and categorize everything that she had just witnessed.

Where Hermione was pacing, Druella was the opposite. She sat her bed, shell-shocked, staring at the floor Hermione was pacing.

Walburga and Philomena came in, chatting about nothing on consequence. They noticed both girls behavior and stopped in their tracks.

Walburga sat beside Druella and looked between the two, "what happened?"

When Druella looked to Hermione, she knew that Druella didn't really understand everything so Hermione explained, "when we were coming back from dinner, mediwizards ran past us so we followed. Dumbledore wouldn't let us into the corridor but we saw anyways."

That answer wasn't detailed enough for Walburga so she looked at Hermione in silence until she continued, "Myrtle Warren was found dead in the second-floor corridor. Tom found her"

Walburga and Philomena gasped in shock or horror. They hadn't had to deal with anything close to something like this before and it was hitting them hard.

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it in thought. She didn't know if it was to offer comfort or explanation but she knew neither would help in the direct aftermath of the news.

It was silent for several more minutes before a knock startled them all. Hermione, being the one still standing after Philomena took a seat on her bed, opened the door.

As the wooden door swung open Hermione held her breath, it was Tom. He quickly scanned the room and noticed the state of the girls before making eye contact with Hermione. She looked back and searched for any telling signs of feeling but of course, he was masked as ever.

Tom cleared his throat and quietly asked, "Hermione, may I speak with you in private?"

Hermione nodded and followed him out the door, casting a quick look to Druella, sharing a thought but no words, before closing the door behind her.

Hermione and Tom walked in a tense silence out into the common room and out into the hallway. Tom didn't speak until he had lead Hermione out into the courtyard. He gestured a curved stone bench, partially secluded by hedges. Between the moon and the torches that lined the outside of the castle, a dull glow of light allowed Hermione to see Tom as he sat next to her.

Hermione remembers having conversations with Harry on this very bench. When Ron would act like his usual self they would retreat to this place and talk. Hermione knew however whatever this talk would be, it would not be the same.

Tom looked down to his shoes, "so you know what happened?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Druella and I followed the mediwizards from the main hall."

He nodded and sent a small almost sad smirk her way, "I wouldn't expect anything different."

The pair was silent for a few seconds before Tom continued, "it all just happened so fast."

Hermione internally felt the wheels of thought turn. There was only approximately an hour in-between Tom leaving and Hermione running towards the commotion. It was also only the first day back, she just didn't understand how so much had changed in an hour.

He looked at her, waiting for a response, "What happened anyway?"

Tom looked away, as if in thought. Hermione didn't know if he was reflecting or trying to weave a believable story, "I had just started my after dinner rounds when I heard a scream and ran. When I got there the girl was dead on the floor, already turning grey."

Hermine couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body. She knew what was coming next but couldn't help the surprised gasp that passed through her lips as he continued, " I began to search the area when I found that half-giant in a broom closet cuddling the ruddy thing that killed her. I restrained him and contacted Dippet. In the scuffle the animal got away but he got his just desserts, he was immediately expelled and his wand snapped."

Tom looked somewhat proud of this news. Hermione closed her eyes, privately grieving for her future friend.

Tom looked back at Hermione, "But I am sure you are wondering why I asked to speak with you privately."

Hermione nodded. She was curious of course but also was nervous to ask. With Tom, it could be anything and Hermione was so emotionally exhausted to deal with any more surprises.

Tom looked down and appeared to take a breath before looking back up and giving her his attempt at a genuine caring smile, "I wanted to talk about what happened and the only person who came to mind that I actually wanted to talk to was you."

The silence was absolutely pregnant with uncertainty. She wasn't sure what that statement meant but coming from Tom it couldn't be a good thing.

The silence lasted several more seconds before Hermione ventured a response, "why me?"

Tom shrugged, "I'm not sure if I'm being honest. I have never had a feeling of actually wanting to talk to someone about anything really. I have found my own company far past sufficient but lately, the thought of sharing that company is not as contemptuous."

Hermione knew that was Tom speak for he wanted to share his thoughts with her. Last year this would have been a major victory. Last year this would have been a step in securing change. But after today she knew that nothing had actually changed, Myrtle was still dead, Hagrid was expelled and Tom was the cause of both.

Hermione nodded, "I am glad that you are branching out beyond your own mind Tom. And I am glad to be that second bough."

They both got up, sensing the conversation was over. They walk back into the castle and towards the common room. This time the silence far less tense.

They entered the common room and went their separate ways, nodding in goodnight.

Hermione entered the room to see all three girls still awake. When they noticed she had entered they stopped talking. Hermione knew it wasn't in a malicious way, they weren't talking about her. They wanted to talk to her about what had just happened.

Hermione pointedly walked to her bed and sat down, taking off her shoes and taking her sleeping clothes into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later ready for bed.

Druella sighed, "Come on Hermione, you can't do this to us."

Hermione groaned, "I know it was just so much. He told me what had happened and what he witnessed."

Hermione told them the story Tom relayed. Each one gasping in turn of each revelation.

Hermione barely could keep her eyes open as she finished the retelling. They each got ready for bed, talking about what Hermione had revealed. The typical anti-Gryffindor/ anti-giant speech she anticipated from the group.

The lights went out and each settled into bed, the events still hanging over them. Hermione knew that in the morning everything would be different but for now, she closed her eyes in hopes of finding sleep.


	31. A Name Spoken

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the gap in uploading I moved and started a new job so I've been settling into my new routine! I know this on was short but important as it sets off our main plot finally! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined! Thank you

Sleep did not come to Hermione that night. Nor did it come to her in the following months' time. Every time Hermione closed her eyes she saw Myrtle laying still, all signs of life draining before her eyes until she lay as grey as the memory she would eventually become. The more Hermione thought about Myrtle, both girl and ghost, the more she saw herself and what she could have turned into.

Myrtle had been in the bathroom, running away from the hurtful jeers of Olive Hornby, a fellow Ravenclaw. Hermione remembered running into a similar bathroom, running away from the teasing comments of Ron in their first year. Both girls, studious, teased for their looks seeking refuge in the stall of a lavatory.

She remembered talking to Myrtle as she brewed the polyjuice potion in her second year and while the ghost wasn't the most pleasant ghost she had encountered, she was far from the worst.

Before she knew it, between the small amounts of sleep she managed to get and watching Tom for signs of his future, the snow began to stick to the grounds, gift shopping had taken place and talk turned to the holidays. It was the Saturday night before holidays started and they'd be heading home on the train the next morning. After homework was all done and the group of friends sat around the common room fireplace, Druella turned to Hermione, "What are your plans for the winter break Hermione?"

Hermione shifted in her seat and sent a look towards Druella, silently scolding her for asking when she knew. Hermione had been invited to Abraxas' manor for the holidays. His mother wanting to 'start her on the path of the next Mrs. Malfoy' as her letter had said. They still haven't told Tom and Druella was going crazy not wedding planning it seemed.

She turned towards Abraxas who conveniently took up a side conversation with Evan, looking anywhere but the girls, "actually Mrs. Malfoy has been so kind as to invite me for the holiday and I accepted."

Druella saw the slight side step and nodded in understanding.

Hermione side glanced over to Tom who appeared to be reading but Hermione knew better, he had been on the same page the entire time, listening to all those around him.

It wasn't long until Hermione felt that she should try and get some sleep and made her excuses to the group. She bade everyone goodnight and walked towards the room. Just before she turned the handle to her dorm she was retched back and pinned against the wall. Her head snapped up and made eye contact with her attacker.

"What can I do for you Tom?" she sighed, almost bored.

Tom searched her eyes, when he couldn't find answers there Hermione felt him try and probe her mind. This Tom was far less talented than his Lord Voldemort counterpart and he was easily blocked. Hermione retched her arms out his grasp, "do not do that again Tom Riddle "

Tom straightened up, an almost bashful expression on his face, "you didn't tell me you were going to the Malfoys, I rather thought we'd have a repeat of last year."

Hermione scoffed, "oh yes how could I forget our plans with all the talking we've done the last couple of months" her sarcasm clear.

Tom straightened his blazer, "I am not going to apologize for being busy Hermione."

Hermione responded right back, "I'm not asking you to Tom. You just can't be mad when I decide I'm done waiting for you pull your head out of your arse"

Tom's eyes hardened, "you don't know anything Hermione and I implore you to remember your place."

Hermione saw red, remembering all the times she was told her place as a Muggleborn, "oh I suppose that place would be waiting on hand and foot for the illustrious Lord Voldemort, hoping he'd see fit to spare a morsel of his time on me?"

And with that, she turned back and entered her room. She got ready for bed, angrily tossing and turning. She wouldn't realize until much later that she had called him Lord Voldemort, a name she wasn't supposed to say, a name she wasn't supposed to know.


End file.
